Entre nosotros
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Porque este amor que es diferente es sólo entre tú y yo. [Colección de one-shots sin conexión entre sí, para el reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"].
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa del Primer Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos».

Canción: **Jet Black Heart — 5SOS**

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

 **Black heart**

 _...Cause I've got a jet black heart_  
 _and there's a hurricane underneath it_  
 _trying to keep us apart_  
 _I write with a poison pen_  
 _but these chemicals moving between us_  
 _are the reasons to start again..._

Eran tiempos difíciles y aunque Hermione sabía que en su cabeza no estaban las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se formulaba, intentaba ser lo más observadora posible para encontrar el sentido a la mayoría de estas.

Pero era evidente que algo había cambiado en el ambiente.

Podía sentirlo en el viento gélido que arrastraba consigo las hojas secas que caían de los árboles como una lluvia marrón, camuflando en su interior los susurros silenciosos que anunciaban que la tragedia se avecinaba.

Y también estaba él.

Aquel rubio platino de cabello engominado que ahora lucía un poco más largo y arremolinado, cuyo comportamiento irremediablemente había empezado a llamar su atención demostrando que las circunstancias siempre terminan por cambiar a las personas, cuando estás tienen que moldearse a lo que viene, igual que los supervivientes.

Del Slytherin engreído que se paseaba a sus anchas por el castillo seguido de toda una fanaticada, no quedaba nada más que una sombra silenciosa que recorría los pasillos, escabulléndose de aquí para allá, escondiendo secretos y buscando salidas.

Sentía pesar por él aunque se había dicho a si misma infinidad de veces que la compasión no era una opción en estos casos, sin embargo, bastaron días y algunos sueños para darse cuenta de que era más que eso y el viejo pergamino en su bolsillo se convirtió en la prueba fehaciente de aquello.

No era explícito pero era algo y los indicios fueron creciendo a medida que pasó el tiempo.

Draco Malfoy ya no levantaba su voz contra ella y en cambio agachaba la cabeza cada vez que se encontraba de frente con sus ojos.

 _¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión?_

La castaña entendía por qué razón estaba tan preocupada por eso. Los tiempos eran oscuros y pronto tendría lugar la que de seguro sería la batalla más sangrienta de todos los tiempos. Pensar en un sólo individuo por las razones que fueran, era prácticamente egoísta pero también inevitable.

Por lo menos para ella.

* * *

Draco llevaba días sin poder pegar el ojo.

Sus párpados pesaban pero la angustia libraba una pelea con el sueño y siempre terminaba victoriosa.

Las noticias no eran alentadoras y aunque sabía que algo como eso llegaría en cualquier momento, esperaba por Merlín que hubiera sido otro el elegido y que le hubieran evitado aquel pesar. De cualquier manera moriría, eso era evidente pero al parecer la inminencia de aquello y sobre todo su inmediatez, no lo dejaban en paz.

 _¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo precisamente él?_

Aún recordaba cómo habían fallado sus piernas cuando Bellatrix pronunciara aquellas palabras tan agraciadas en sus labios pero tan dolorosas a sus oídos. El horror del _crucio_ al que lo había sometido al rehusarse —el cual todavía sentía en sus huesos—, no era nada comparado con imaginar aquellos ojos sin vida aún mirándolo.

Era una broma cruel del destino, pero al parecer quien lo había iniciado debía terminarlo.

* * *

Malfoy se veía más atormentado que de costumbre y Hermione estaba segura de que escondía algo.

Por ello se había propuesto seguirlo y ahora que estaba a punto de adentrarse en el bosque prohibido, pensaba en las razones que lo llevaban a parecer un alma en pena. Tal vez pudiera ayudarlo, no eran amigos, pero se había dicho a sí misma que por la piedad que inspira cualquier criatura viva, se podía apelar a cualquier cosa.

En su caso particular no era cierto, pero aceptarlo era recorrer un camino largo para el que no tenía tiempo.

* * *

Draco sabía que ella lo estaba siguiendo.

Había visto que por días enteros no le quitaba los ojos de encima y cuando no la tenía cerca podía sentir su presencia en la piel. Eso no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

Dentro de la túnica oscura la mano le temblaba al empuñar la varita y las hojas bajo sus zapatos crujían de dolor por la tormenta que estaba próxima a iniciar. Le llevaba sólo algunos metros de distancia, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a alcanzar por lo que decidió no hacerla esperar más.

* * *

¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Hermione casi le pisaba los pasos y ya no podía verlo.

Era demasiado tarde para estar en un lugar como ese pero también muy temprano para estar en su habitación aunque fuera lo más acertado. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y aún cuando se había preguntado las razones de la estupidez que estaba haciendo al ponerse en peligro adrede, la respuesta había sido algo de lo que llevaba días siendo consciente.

El pergamino estaba en su bolsillo para probarlo.

De pronto, el crujir de una rama la alertó. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, hacía varios días que podía sentir a Draco Malfoy aunque no lo tuviera a la vista. Era inexplicable aquella conexión pero igual que la de Harry, no se podía negar.

Un ruido sordo la distrajo por un segundo que fue suficiente para que la punta de una varita se posara sobre su garganta y la suya propia cayera en las manos pálidas de su enemigo.

—Muy curiosa o muy estúpida Granger —escupió Malfoy sosteniendo ambas varitas en sus manos.

—O tal vez algo de ambas —contestó ella sintiendo como empezaba a acelerarse su respiración.

—¿Creíste que no notaría que me estabas siguiendo?

—Al contrario —contestó clavando sus ojos en los de él—, sé que también has notado la conexión.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó ella con seguridad. No tenía su varita y Malfoy le apuntaba al cuello, pero ella parecía tener el control de la situación—, me has llamado, lo he sentido.

—Entonces sabes porque estamos aquí.

—Ahora lo entiendo y me pregunto ¿Por qué quieres condenarte? ¿No lo hiciste con Dumbledore y ahora pretendes hacerlo conmigo?

—No habrá una tercera oportunidad para mí si fallo esta vez.

—Claro que la habrá pero no en el lugar donde te encuentras —dijo subiendo lentamente su mano hasta la de él.

—Muy astuta Granger —contestó él presionando aún más la varita en su garganta—, morirás aquí y ahora.

Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición muy quietos mientras el viento pareció susurrar una melodía real y entonces Hermione habló.

—«Porque tengo un corazón negro a todo motor y hay un huracán por debajo de él tratando de mantenernos separados. Escribo con una pluma de veneno, sin embargo, estos químicos que se mueven entre nosotros son las razones para empezar de nuevo».

Draco se tensó de inmediato y la mano que apuntaba al cuello de la castaña flaqueó.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —pareció confundido y a pesar de que Hermione podía aprovechar aquello para zafarse de su captura no se movió.

—Tú lo dijiste en sueños. En mis sueños.

Con cuidado metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacando el pergamino se lo tendió. El rubio reconoció su caligrafía estilizada y por ello la miró bajando la varita.

—Lo sabías —aseguró clavando su mirada en el piso.

—Ahora lo sé —contestó ella recostándose al árbol a sus espaldas—, lo he tenido conmigo tratando de comprender y ahora lo entiendo pero todavía me pregunto una cosa.

Draco volvió a poner sus ojos sobre ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te ordenaron precisamente a ti que me mataras?

—Porque Bellatrix lo sabe también —puntualizó—, sabe que…

—Que estás enamorado de mí —aseguró ella y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Draco suspiró pesaroso.

—Jamás hubiera podido matarte y por eso moriré.

—No tienes que morir.

—¿Y cómo he de evitarlo? —replicó— ¿Uniéndome al ejercito de tu precioso San Potty? ¿Ocultándome en la guarida de las comadrejas? Por favor Granger, despierta.

—Nadie ha dicho algo como eso.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que propones? —gritó— ¿Crees que es tan sencillo escapar de su ira? Me encontrará y entonces desearé no haber nacido.

—No lo hará porque hay algo con lo que ni tú ni él han contado.

Draco la miró confuso.

—El sentimiento en mutuo Malfoy y yo no dejaré que te haga daño —dijo con seguridad—, puede que quien-tu-sabes sea muy poderoso pero te juro que no hay nada más fuerte que el amor.

El rubio se descompuso al instante. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra negra.

—¿Cómo es posible algo como eso? Nunca he sido agradable contigo y tampoco hemos pasado tiempo juntos, ¿Cómo quieres que crea que algo como eso salió de la nada? Sé que lo dices para que deje mi vida pero no hay garantías y ahora no hay nada que necesite más que eso.

Hermione se puso a su lado.

—Los sentimientos nacen de lo más básico y no he necesitado compartir tiempo contigo para saberlo. De igual manera, aunque parezca difícil de entender, hemos estado juntos.

—No entiendo nada Granger.

—Has estado conmigo todos los días, en mis sueños —explicó—, ahí te he visto, en ese lugar entre el sueño y la vigilia donde aún recuerdas lo que viste. Ahí he estado siempre, ahí te he estado esperando.

—Debes estar loca.

—Tal vez, pero no por eso deja de ser real.

—¿Por qué yo? La comadreja podría darte una vida normal —la miró con el gesto descompuesto por el dolor.

—Porque no es lo que quiero y como tú mismo dijiste, mi vida hace tiempo se está escribiendo con una pluma de veneno y justo es tu nombre el que está gravado indeleblemente.

Draco suspiró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió aliviado.

—No sabes cuánto rogué a Merlín por algo como esto.

—Creo que al fin te ha escuchado y creo que…

Hermione no pudo seguir hablando y en cambio sus labios danzaron unidos a los del rubio que con ansias empezó a devorarlos.

—Eres una tonta —susurró riendo de alegría en su boca— ¿Ahora, qué haremos?

—Esperar lo que sea que venga —se separó y lo miró a los ojos antes de tenderle una mano—, juntos.

* * *

No sé qué tal ha salido este fic porque la inspiración no ha estado conmigo como debiera. Tal vez sea confuso pero en realidad deseaba que así fuera, estoy cansada de escribir cosas lineales y ya quería algo con incógnitas… ¿Preguntas? ¿Opiniones?

¡Un abrazo!

Gizz.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa del Primer Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos».

Canción: **I don't wanna miss a thing - Aerosmith**

 _A **MrsDarfoy:** Porque pedí esta canción sólo porque ella también la ama._

* * *

 **Capítulo II.**

 **Forever and ever**

… _Lying close to you_

 _feeling your heart beating_

 _and I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

 _wondering if it's me you're seeing…_

Estaba desesperado.

Su respiración acelerada y las manos sudorosas que revolvían su cabello con violencia eran la prueba de que había tocado fondo. Voldemort había tomado su casa, había sometido a sus padres y por si fuera poco ahora le estaba robando también lo único valioso que le quedaba.

 _¿Qué diablos había estado pensando cuando la había dejado ir?_

Era un idiota, un cobarde, un conformista, pero nada de eso era algo nuevo y aquel último beso que aún permanecía en sus labios le recordaba su error, igual que el dolor albergado en su pecho en el mismo momento de la despedida.

 _«Quédate, quédate conmigo»._

 _«No puedo. Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo»._

Las palabras de Hermione aún permanecían en el viento y eso lo atormentaba todavía más. Si tan sólo pudiera devolver el tiempo a aquel instante y no soltar su mano.

Maldito Potter.

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa. Era su culpa que ella lo hubiera elegido como amigo aquel primer día en el expreso que iba a Hogwarts y que hubiera tomado su mano en vez de la suya el día que no consiguió hacer volar su escoba en aquella clase de vuelo. Era su culpa que Hermione fuera una obstinada y también lo era el que ella hubiera decidido pertenecer a la orden del fénix y exponerse de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

Maldito Potter.

Si algo le pasaba a ella y Voldemort no conseguía acabar con él, Draco se había prometido que lo asesinaría con sus propias manos.

Los segundos pasaban y él, escondido como un vulgar ladrón, daba vueltas en el pequeño espacio resguardado en el que ella lo había dejado. Había querido ir en su búsqueda, había querido intentar protegerla por todos aquellos años en los que tuvo que huir de su destino pero ella, decidida y terca como era, le había implorado que no le diera una cosa más de la cual preocuparse y lo había dejado fuera de toda posibilidad.

Y ya no lo toleraba, es más, estaba a punto de enloquecer.

Jamás sabes cuánto amas algo hasta que estás a punto de perderlo y en ese espacio de tiempo en el que Draco esperó por una señal, sintió que su vida terminaba una y otra vez.

Una señal, una maldita señal de que las cosas no eran como pensaba y dejaría de maldecir y por lo menos conseguiría permanecer quieto por un instante. A lo lejos se escuchaban los estragos de la batalla y aún cuando moría por correr allí, sabía también que sería lo más estúpido que hiciera en su vida.

 _«Si te ve no dudará en matarte, y ahora que por fin te he encontrado no podría soportarlo»_

Tenía que ser fuerte por ella, aunque ella ya lo era por los dos. Hermione Granger no sólo era la criatura más pura sobre la faz de la tierra, sino que también le había enseñado más de una lección. La del amor, la de la valentía y principalmente la del perdón.

Un poco más.

El cielo nocturno era surcado por las luces de la batalla que parecía estar en todo su esplendor. El viento gélido transportaba los lamentos de padres, hijos, amigos y conocidos que se ahogaban en el dolor de la pérdida, al tiempo que parecía comunicar que una nueva era estaba a punto de comenzar.

Y de repente, como si hubiera sido un designio divino, la nutria luminosa apareció por fin y de ella brotó un susurro que él reconoció al instante.

 _«Estoy en el castillo, en el lugar donde todo está escondido. Si tienes que pedir, jamás me hallarás. Si lo conoces, sólo necesitas pedir»._

* * *

Hermione descansaba con su cuerpo medio cubierto por las sábanas blancas, mientras un Draco embelesado la miraba acariciando suavemente uno de sus hombros desnudos.

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba en la misma posición contemplándola, pero sentía que el tiempo jamás era suficiente para poder memorizar cada uno de sus delicados rasgos.

Se veía hermosa.

Hermione Granger era por más la criatura más bella que sus ojos habían tenido la oportunidad de mirar y más que físicamente, lo era en su interior. Allí, con sus ojos cerrados por el cansancio y su piel cremosa expuesta, no había otra mujer que la pudiera igualar. Draco estaba seguro de que había tenido demasiada suerte aquel día en que había conseguido superar sus prejuicios y le había confesado que la amaba.

Todavía podía recordar con claridad la primera vez que la había visto y la manera como sus ojos audaces lo habían cautivado. Tenía 11 años por aquel entonces y desde aquel momento supo que estaba perdido. Y lo estaba y tuvo que sufrirlo en carne propia. No obstante, a pesar de que las circunstancias se habían ensañado en ponerlos a kilómetros de distancia del otro, el destino se encargó de juntarlos al final.

Draco Malfoy nunca creyó en la fortuna hasta el momento en que uno de sus más grandes anhelos se materializó.

Y ahí estaba ella con todas sus imperfecciones.

Tan perfectamente imperfecta y toda suya.

La respiración acompasada de la chica marcaba el compás de los latidos del corazón del rubio que uno a uno enumeraba sus detalles, una vez más. Las largas pestañas castañas se movían ligeramente con el tenue viento que se colaba por la ventana y sus mejillas aún guardaban el color rosa y la calidez de su forma de ser. Su nariz pequeña era como un secreto bien guardado y sus labios suavemente delineados de rosa, la mayor invitación a perder la razón.

De pronto los ojos que habían permanecido cerrados se abrieron y lo miraron adormilados. Verla despertar a su lado no tenía precio.

—¿No estás cansado? —le preguntó en un leve susurro.

Draco sonrió.

—No quiero cerrar los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —insistió removiéndose en las sábanas.

—Porque temo que si duermo, al despertar no vas a estar y te echaría de menos.

—Sabes que eso no sucederá —contestó ella colocando una mano sobre la mejilla pálida de él, que procedió a depositar en ella un tierno beso.

—No quiero arriesgarme.

Hermione sonrió.

—Tonto.

—Lo digo en serio —le dijo viéndola fijamente—, fueron demasiados años alejados y ahora no quiero perderme una sola cosa de ti.

Ella acarició su mejilla y lo miró con ternura. Sabía del tormento que a veces significaba para él dormir y también conocía los estragos que aquella marca en la piel, continuaba haciendo en la vida del hombre que amaba. Recordaba con claridad la noche de la batalla y la mirada suplicante de él que le pedía que no lo dejara.

Recordaba también cómo había tenido que luchar con sus amigos mientras le pidió a él que se resguardara, y el terror que le produjo imaginarse por un momento que no le hubiera hecho caso. No quería pensar lo que sería de ambos, si nada hubiera sucedido como debía suceder.

Draco se recostó a su lado y ella pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón. La marca oscura en su brazo no la molestaba, aun cuando para él era un sinónimo de su debilidad.

—Podría estar despierto sólo para oírte respirar y para mirar tu sonrisa mientras estás dormida.

—¿Me has visto dormir a menudo? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

—Incluso te he oído hablar en sueños.

—¿Si? ¿Y qué es lo que he dicho?

—Repites mi nombre —le contestó—, y es en ese momento en el que beso tus ojos y agradezco que aún después de todo hayas decidido quedarte conmigo.

Hermione levantó su cabeza y lo besó con ternura.

—En este momento, por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

Y he vuelto a lo azucarado, pero ¡vamos! esta canción es lo bastante romántica como para eso. Sólo espero que no hayan caído en un coma diabético y sobre todo, que les haya gustado lo que han leído.

¿Comentarios?

Besos.

Gizz.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa del Segundo Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos».

Canción: **Last First Kiss - Ron Pope.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III.**

 **De primeros besos**

 _…What I'm trying to say_

 _In my own simple way_

 _is I want you to be my last first kiss_

 _I want you to be my last first kiss,_

 _my heart, yes it's finally found_

 _someone I can't live without…_

Blaise toma una honda respiración, antes de volver a tocar a la puerta. Afuera llueve a cántaros y aunque hace bastante frio, lo único que le afecta es la incertidumbre de pensar en lo que vendrá. O en lo que no vendrá.

Es la primera vez que hace algo como eso y a pesar de sentirse bastante inseguro de su siguiente paso, no duda de que está haciendo lo correcto. Mentirse a sí mismo es algo que ha hecho casi durante toda su vida y a pesar de que le costó trabajo reconocerlo, está cansado de vivir en una burbuja de excesos que cada vez lo hacen sentirse más vacío.

La puerta es golpeada por tercera vez y el corazón de Blaise empieza a escucharse en sus oídos. Normalmente es un hombre seguro, con una sonrisa cautivante y una gran facilidad para dirigirse a una mujer a modo de lograr envolverla con sus palabras y luego con sus brazos, como una serpiente que se dispone a alimentarse de su presa.

Pero esto es diferente. Ella no es cualquier chica.

Es inteligente, arriesgada, independiente, pero sobre todo, tiene carácter. Y por ello cuando la puerta de aquel apartamento se abre por fin, Blaise se da cuenta de que ninguna de sus tácticas de conquista va a funcionar. No cómo funcionan con las demás.

—Hola —pronuncia con la mitad de la tranquilidad que le inspira la circunstancia, mientras una sonrisa insegura aparece en sus labios.

Ella se queda impasible en el umbral de la puerta y lo mira con sus penetrantes ojos castaños haciendo que una gota de sudor recorra su espalda. Hace frio y aún así, suda como puerco. Pero ella no lo nota y cuando los oídos empiezan a pitarle, Blaise se da cuenta de que aquello es ridículo.

—Andaba por aquí cerca y quise venir a saludarte.

La pelirroja enarca una ceja y el moreno se da cuenta de la pobre excusa que ha inventado.

—Ok, ok, no es cierto —rectifica—, quisiera poder hablar contigo en realidad.

—¿De qué? —pregunta Ginny y Blaise se tranquiliza un poco al escuchar su voz.

—De cosas.

—Ginny, ¿sucede algo? —una voz masculina resuena en el interior del departamento y de inmediato una sensación desagradable se apodera del estómago del moreno.

—Oh, estás ocupada, lamento…

Una sonrisa se curva en los labios de la chica que disfruta enormemente de la situación.

—No te preocupes Charlie, en un momento estoy contigo.

¿Charlie? ¿Cómo Charlie Weasley? Blaise reza por no estar equivocado.

—¿Qué decías? —pregunta ella, retomando la conversación. La lluvia no cesa y el chico —empapado hasta los huesos—, empieza a tiritar.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—No.

—¿Puedes salir entonces?

—¿Es realmente necesario? —pregunta ella observando la lluvia que empieza a engrosar.

—Bien.

Blaise Zabini sabe que Ginny Weasley sólo quiere probar su capacidad de aguantar haciéndole las cosas lo más incómodas posibles, así que no le va a dar el gusto de verlo derrotado tan fácilmente.

Él es un Slytherin, y hará lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere.

—He estado pensando últimamente y —observa a todos lados, en busca de una señal—, creo que tú y yo deberíamos estar juntos.

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco y Blaise sabe que su elección de palabras no es la acertada.

—Quiero decir, somos muy parecidos. Tú y yo amamos el quidditch, ambos tenemos grandes ambiciones, tú eres valiente, yo astuto…

Pero Ginny no cede un ápice y nuevas gotas de sudor se acumulan en su espalda.

—Eres bonita —le dice de pronto y ve como la mirada segura de ella se transforma un poco. Sólo un poco— y me encantas. Pienso en ti seguido y sé que también piensas en mí.

Los labios de la pelirroja se curvan ligeramente y Blaise no sabe si está emocionada o en cambio se burla de él. Pero no le importa, su cuerpo ya no tiembla y sabe que es tiempo de dar el golpe final.

—Déjame ser tu último primer beso.

—¿Disculpa?

Y se avienta de cabeza, y empapado como está, la atrapa entre su cuerpo y pared, a un lado de la puerta. Y funde sus labios con los de ella mientras se vanagloria a si mismo porque por fin ha podido probar esa boca que llevaba meses atormentándolo en sus sueños.

Al separarse, Ginny suelta una carcajada y Blaise no entiende nada.

No está sorprendida, pero tampoco enojada. Es una chica extraña pero lo mira, y aún mejor, vuelve a besarlo. Y entonces la puerta se abre de pronto y un pelirrojo alto, de ojos azules y nariz pecosa, sonríe divertido.

—Le hubieras dicho desde el principio que también te gusta —pronuncia Charlie Weasley cubriéndose con su chaqueta, antes de salir a la intemperie—. Le habrías evitado tener pasar por esta penosa situación.

* * *

Es una tarde bastante fría.

Todavía no termina el otoño, pero ya se siente el aire helado colarse por entre los cargados estantes de la biblioteca. A esa hora hay pocos estudiantes en el recinto. Solamente permanecen aquellos que gustan de la lectura, los que hacen deberes adelantados, o algunos que como él, están esperando por una oportunidad.

El lugar es bastante grande y tiene un aroma que inspira calidez. Las mesas colocadas estratégicamente la una de la otra, sólo permiten el intercambio entre quienes ocupan el mismo espacio. No dan lugar a la tertulia y exigen concentración. Y él está concentrado, tal vez no en el libro que tiene en las manos, pero si en la persona de la mesa contigua.

Ella manipula un tomo de unas diez mil páginas. Es antiguo y por lo visto importante, tal vez sobre historia. Lo toma con cuidado y pasa la página cada quince minutos. Una lectura rápida para ella puesto que necesita memorizar.

Para él, toda una tortura.

¿Va a leerlo todo?

Aún es temprano y tiene tiempo de sobra para releer cuanto quiera el capítulo que escogió. Por lo que Draco supone, adelanta tarea o de seguro se prepara para los exámenes que serán en un mes. Pero así es ella y él no desea que cambie nada; ni la manera como enreda un rizo en uno de sus dedos para relajarse, ni tampoco la forma como se arruga levemente su frente cuando parece que no ha comprendido bien el párrafo que acaba de leer, ni mucho menos el tic que tiene de morderse los labios cuando está concentrada.

Draco sólo desea que el lugar se vacíe por completo, que la chica de Ravenclaw —que está ataviada con tres libros de encantamientos—, termine su tarea y que para entonces, Hermione Granger no haya decidido irse ya.

Está nervioso. Más de lo recuerda haber estado alguna vez en su vida porque siempre ha tenido el mundo a sus pies. Traga saliva con dificultad mientras estudia las palabras que debe decir. Durante años fue un bastardo con ella y lo que menos quiere es volver a arruinarlo. No lo mira, y sin embargo, sabe que es consciente de su presencia.

Entonces la detalla.

Sus rizos caen por sus hombros con libertad mientras sus ojos castaños siguen la lectura sin perder detalle. Sus mejillas —levemente coloreadas de carmín—, hacen juego con la bufanda de su casa, y sus dientes —perfectamente alineados desde la última vez—, muerden con suavidad su labio inferior.

¿Cuánto más?

El reloj de arena de la biblioteca muestra la lentitud con que corre el tiempo, y nota como las figuras confusas de su libro de runas antiguas se burlan de él. No sabe si es peor esperar o que llegue el momento. La seguridad que tiene en si mismo tal vez no le alcance en esta ocasión.

Y entonces la chica de mirada castaña se levanta y luego de organizar el despliegue sobre la mesa, abandona el lugar.

Y él la sigue minutos después y la encuentra justo al final del pasillo, tratando de alcanzar el lugar donde estaba el libro cuando llegó. Él contiene el impulso de acercarse a ayudarla.

Todavía es muy pronto.

Ella lo coloca en su lugar y se dispone a irse, pero justo al dar media vuelta lo ve. Entonces se pone tensa y se queda quieta. Él sabe lo que le inspira y entiende aquella reacción, pero desea que todo sea diferente y decide que depende de él.

—Granger —le dice con sigilo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta ella a la defensiva, y la imagen altiva del rubio le hace pensar que debe cuidarse. No sabe lo que está sucediendo en su interior y él lo agradece.

—Hablar —contesta con su característica voz arrogante. Ella enarca una ceja y guarda silencio y él sabe que lo invita a continuar. La conoce bien y está convencido de que esta es la oportunidad que esperaba.

Y la toma.

Y se lanza al vacío sin rodeos.

—Me gustas —declara firmemente y con el cambio del semblante de la chica, sabe que tomó la delantera—, sé que te has dado cuenta.

Hermione se relaja un poco. Lo suficiente para que Draco sepa que eligió el camino correcto. Da un paso hacia ella y al ver que no se mueve, da uno más. Y luego otro. Y un último hasta quedar a centímetros.

Ambos se miran y ella sonríe por fin.

—Me preguntaba, ¿cuándo tendrías el valor para decirmelo?

Él deja escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y ella lo besa. Y el beso es mucho mejor que en sus sueños.

Suave, profundo, húmedo.

Entonces se miran.

—Un buen primer beso —susurra ella.

—Un buen «último» primer beso —rectifica él—. No quiero que haya nadie más.

* * *

Luna contempla distraída los copos de nieve que empiezan a caer fuera del lugar a través del ventanal, al tiempo que un embelesado Theodore Nott no le quita los ojos de encima a ella. Por fin ha sido capaz de invitarla a salir y le aterra la idea de que pueda sentirse incómoda, o peor aún, que se dé cuenta de lo aburrido que es él. Porque es cierto, a pesar de que es un chico atractivo, con excelentes notas académicas y de un carácter agradable, Theodore Nott considera que tal vez no está a la altura de la mujer que tiene frente a él.

Y aquello le preocupa sobremanera.

—¿Qué desean ordenar? —pregunta una voz extraña que interrumpe el ritual secreto de ambos, por lo que Luna con una sonrisa se dirige a ella.

—Me gustaría un helado de arándanos, por favor —contesta con voz cantarina y la vuelapluma de la chica apunta el pedido en una pequeña libreta, mientras ella la observa con curiosidad— ¿Qué vas a pedir tú, Theodore? —pregunta viéndolo y sus ojos grises sonríen igual que sus labios.

—Lo mismo, por favor —contesta tan distraído que no se percata de que ella ha pedido un helado a pesar del frío invernal.

Una vez la mesera tiene la orden se retira y la burbuja que los había cubierto al principio, de nuevo se cierra alrededor.

—¿También te gusta el helado en invierno? —le pregunta mientras lo mira con atención—, son pocas las personas que lo disfrutan. Mis amigos dicen que hace que se les congele el cerebro.

—Me gusta la sensación —miente y se imagina lo que puede venir a continuación, pero se arriesga porque es posible que su cerebro congelado trabaje mejor.

—Eres diferente —dice ella volviendo a poner sus ojos en el ventanal—, eso es lindo.

Y por primera vez desde que empezó la cita, Theodore Nott se relaja de verdad.

Y luego los helados llegan haciendo que las palabras se pierdan en la inmensidad de la nieve que ya empieza a llenar las calles de Hogsmeade.

Luna mira gustosa la enorme torre de helado rosa y rojo frente a ella y minutos después, se abandona a las sensaciones de su sabor. Theodore por su parte se da cuenta de que no importa lo feo que pueda sentirse el frío en la cabeza si a cambio se consigue una mirada como la que ella le dedica a aquella cosa que dentro de poco ya no existirá.

—¿Qué tal? —le pregunta y él se da cuenta que de nuevo se ha quedado concentrado en ella. Toma la cucharilla y le da una probada.

Efectivamente la sensación es horrible pero los ojos curiosos de ella no lo abandonan y se obliga a hacer buena cara.

—Muy bueno —contesta y se da cuenta de que la segunda cucharada es menos dolorosa. Y aún menos la tercera.

Luna sonríe gustosa. Él también y al terminar, caminan por la nieve.

—No te fue muy bien, ¿verdad? —pregunta ella y Theo parece confundido—. Con el helado quiero decir. Vi lo mucho que te dolió comerlo y aún así lo hiciste, ¿Por qué?

Theo se queda callado. Luna es demasiado observadora y lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

—Sonaba divertido y quería experimentarlo —contesta inseguro pero ella sonríe.

—Eres diferente —comenta una vez más.

—También lo eres tú —responde él mientras la mira— y eso es lindo.

—Theodore —agrega ella deteniéndose de pronto. Los copos de nieve caen sobre su cabeza y se adhieren a su cabello rubio mientras sus ojos grises se fijan en los de él—, no tienes que tratar de impresionarme. Me gustas tal y como eres.

Inevitablemente las mejillas del chico se enrojecen y su rostro se calienta sin piedad. Nunca podrá entender cómo es que siempre va un paso por delante de él y a pesar de que eso a veces lo desconcierta, también le confirma la razón por la cual ella es la dueña de todos sus pensamientos.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Le pregunta y no sabe en verdad por qué lo hace, sin embargo, siente que es lo correcto en esta situación.

—No sé hacerlo en realidad —contesta ella y por primera vez en todo lo que lleva de conocerla la ve sonrojarse y eso lo hace sentirse eufórico.

Lentamente se acerca y toma su rostro, posando con suavidad sus labios en los de ella. Luna besa tímidamente pero él es paciente y sabe que mejorará. No obstante, no puede imaginar una sensación más maravillosa que la de sentir su boca cálida, aún en medio de la nada.

—Este es tu primer beso, pero quisiera que fuera el último también.

—¿El último? —pregunta confundida.

—Sí. Tú último primer beso.

Entonces ella comprende lo que dice, sonríe y deja que tome su mano.

* * *

Hace bastante que quería hacer algo en lo que involucrara a mis tres **OTP** y esta canción me dio la oportunidad. Ha sido un experimento así que no me responsabilizo de lo que haya resultado aquí, pero si resalto que los tres mini relatos tienen algo en común: Cada uno tiene 800 palabras exactas y todos utilizan una misma frase que sé, lograron identificar XD.

Gracias por los comentarios en los capítulos anteriores y por ello saludo especialmente a **MrsDarfoy, Doristarazona, SallyElizabethHR, Husar-patana,ValenG** y **Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley.**

Besos de chocolate.

Gizz.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa del Tercer Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos».

Canción: **Make you stay - The Girl and The Dreamcatcher.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV.**

 **Stay**

 _...We could be,_

 _We could be anything tonight, just tell me everything you like_

 _Can't you see,_

 _We could be something if we tried, just tell me how to make you mine_

 _What have I gotta do to make you_

 _… Stay._

Draco permanecía sentado en su escritorio, con la vista perdida en la pared, cuya única decoración era aquel calendario que había decidido comprar para hacer visible la agenda que su secretaria organizaba para él.

Era viernes y ya faltaban pocos minutos para que su jornada laboral terminara, pero él estaba convencido de que pasaría unas cuantas horas más en aquella oficina pues necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos con urgencia.

La había besado por fin.

Había apresado sus labios contra los suyos en ese mismo lugar y con ello había liberado parte de la tensión que llevaba años acumulada en su interior.

Draco siempre había sido consciente de los sentimientos que amenazaban con delatarlo y en el instante en que la había tenido cerca, a solas y luego de una acalorada discusión, había sabido que no podía tolerarlo por más tiempo y que necesitaba que afloraran de la manera que fuera.

Había sido extraño.

Las peleas que en el colegio habían sido constantes, mutaron y se convirtieron en disputas que disimulaban una atracción latente que tenía lugar en casi todos los sitios en los que se topaban. Ambos eran importantes jefes de despacho en el Ministerio de Magia y sus encuentros se habían convertido en una rutina, igual que las peleas y por consiguiente, las situaciones de doble sentido que ambos trataban de negar.

Pero Draco no pretendía engañarse pues sabía exactamente qué era lo que lo impulsaba a sacarla de quicio o a llevarle la contraria en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Estaba enamorado de ella y llevaba más tiempo sumergido en ese mundo de lo que él mismo era consciente.

El cuello se le entumeció de permanecer en la misma posición por demasiado tiempo pero sus pensamientos dejaron de concentrarse en la molestia que esto le provocaba y se centraron en aquel momento que había ocurrido horas atrás.

Hermione había irrumpido en su despacho echa una furia, mientras Draco permanecía impasible y con los ojos fijos en una serie de papeles que tenía que revisar. Ella se había puesto de pie frente a su escritorio y lo miraba de manera amenazante, mientras en su interior, el corazón le palpitaba con violencia.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Granger? —Draco no levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y eso hizo que la ira de la chica aumentara.

Sabía cómo hacer para provocarla.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes? —Reclamó ella, pero él no respondió y en cambio, tomó una pluma para empezar a firmar sus pendientes—. ¿Podrías por lo menos tener la decencia de mirarme?

Los ojos grises del chico se centraron en ella y empezaron a detallarla detenidamente.

El vestido azul rey se ceñía a su cuerpo de manera perfecta, haciendo contraste con las delicadas joyas que la adornaban. Su cabello castaño, levemente ondulado se acomodaba en sus hombros, mientras sus labios teñidos de rosa, se formaban en una mueca de desagrado que parecía divertir a Draco.

—No creas que voy a dejar que lo sabotees. Esta vez no.

Draco se levantó de su lugar ante la mirada molesta de la castaña y se acercó lentamente hasta lograr percibir el aroma suave de su perfume. Aquella fragancia de flores y gloria, era igual a ella.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? —le preguntó él, en lo que a ella le pareció una invasión a su espacio personal.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca durante una discusión, por lo que empezó a retroceder lentamente.

—Lo que tenga que hacer. No estoy dispuesta a permitir que juegues con el destino de los inocentes de esa manera —agregó la chica, pero su voz sonó casi ahogada pues su mente estaba más concentrada en la peligrosa cercanía de Malfoy.

La tensión sexual era latente y Draco sabía que ella también podía percibirla. En más de una ocasión había sido evidente pero esa era la primera vez que él se decidía a hacer algo al respecto. Estaba harto de contenerse y casi podía asegurar que ella también.

Hermione retrocedió unos cuantos pasos más hasta encontrarse casi atrapada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Draco que había empezado a respirar un poco más rápido.

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que harás? —preguntó él de manera insinuante. Había querido ignorarla pero ella le pidió que la mirara y eso había sido el detonante de aquella situación.

Era su culpa.

—Defenderlos —dijo ella, casi en un susurro—. Los elfos domésticos son seres vivos como tú y como yo y merecen nuestro respeto.

Pero él no permitió que dijera una sola palabra más y antes de que el siguiente pensamiento tuviera lugar en la mente de Hermione, la estaba besando de manera desesperada.

Los labios que mil veces habían estado listos para las respuestas rápidas, ahora permanecían ocupados en algo aún más peligroso y Draco temió que hubiera cometido un error. Pero ella lo convenció de lo contrario en el preciso instante en que suspiró bajo su boca y le correspondió posando las manos en su cabello rubio, perfectamente organizado.

Por su parte, las manos de Draco se apoderaron de las caderas de ella, mientras su cuerpo se pegó aún más al suyo, sintiendo que la fricción lo volvía loco. Había imaginado aquello infinidad de veces pero siempre la realidad terminaba por superar a la ficción y lo único que deseaba era que aquello no tuviera fin.

—Malfoy. —Gimió ella, aún en su boca—. No trates de confundirme, aún pienso que eres un bastardo.

La lengua del rubio se adentró con destreza en la boca de Hermione, haciendo que ya no le fuera posible hablar y que en cambio se concentrara en lo que de verdad interesaba en el momento. Sus manos inquietas volaron de sus caderas a su trasero y luego hasta el final de su vestido que levantó para poder percibir la suavidad de su piel.

—Detente —pidió y aunque Draco fue consciente de lo que le decía, le parecía imposible parar—. Detente —repitió y la mano que la tocaba se frenó, de la misma manera que lo hizo su boca, muy a su pesar.

Ambos se miraron, agitados y con los labios rojos después del intenso encuentro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hermione y Draco pudo leer la confusión en sus ojos.

—Algo que debía haber sucedido hace mucho —contestó él sin dejar de mirarla.

A la mierda todo, ya no tenía caso negarlo.

—Habla por ti, solamente.

—¿Estás segura de que sólo hablo por mí? —dijo, arrogante—. No vi que te negaras en algún momento.

—Idiota —masculló ella, alejándolo con un empujón para marcharse a su oficina.

—¡Granger! —La llamó y ella se giró expectante, antes de poder abrir la puerta—. Quédate.

Pero Hermione sólo le dio un último vistazo antes de salir y cerrar de un portazo.

El calendario en la pared era aburrido pero Draco no pudo evitar pensar que aquel estúpido trozo de papel, había sido el único testigo de lo que había sucedido allí.

* * *

Hermione era la ocupada Jefe del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio y como tal, no tenía tiempo para pensar en tonterías.

Tenía una ley casi aprobada que ocupaba la mayor parte de su agenda y miles de problemas que resolver. No deseaba conseguir uno más pero era muy consciente de que sabía que aquello sucedería tarde o temprano.

No estaba ciega.

Había percibido cada una de las señales que Malfoy le había dejado y también estaba convencida de que él se había dado cuenta de que ella no le era indiferente. Las peleas habían sido la excusa perfecta para negar lo que era evidente para ambos pero ella no podía permitírselo, no después de que Viktor le propusiera matrimonio esa misma mañana.

Había sido una emboscada y Hermione se había sentido tan abrumada que las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Viktor en cambio, estaba convencido de que eso era lo que ella deseaba después de casi un año de noviazgo y por ello, no se molestó en lo absoluto porque la castaña no respondiera de inmediato a su proposición.

Sabía que ella estaba emocionada y por eso justificó su silencio, mientras ella se lamentó por hacerle creer algo como eso.

 _¡Qué manía tenía todo el mundo de suponer respecto de lo que quería o no!_

Lo mismo había pasado con Malfoy y aunque aquel beso todavía hacía que se le erizara la piel, no era justo para nadie que se dejara llevar por la irracionalidad del momento pues Viktor no iba a esperar toda la vida por su respuesta.

Las cosas estaban bastante mal para ella.

* * *

Draco divisó las gotas de lluvia que caían con furia en la calle.

Habían pasado cinco días desde aquel encuentro en su oficina y él no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que gracias a eso, Hermione huía de él todo el tiempo.

No era tonto.

Se había percatado de que cada vez que acudía a su oficina para averiguar por algo, ella misteriosamente no se encontraba allí o estaba reunida con alguien más, con el fin de no darle la cara. Al principio le había molestado que se comportara de aquella manera tan inmadura, pero cuando se hubo enterado de la proposición de matrimonio que había recibido por parte de Viktor Krum, había entendido perfectamente sus razones.

Pero la extrañaba.

Extrañaba discutir con ella y que jamás le diera la razón. Extrañaba que lo llamara por nombres desagradables e incluso que le señalara lo mucho que lo odiaba —aunque ambos sabían que no era cierto.

 _¿Qué debía hacer para que Hermione se quedara con él?_

Tal vez podía salir corriendo en medio de la lluvia y llegar a su casa para cantarle una canción de amor, de la misma manera en que lo hacían los hombres en las películas muggles. O quizás podía poner a sus pies, su nombre, su dinero e incluso su propio corazón como garantía de que no había nada que no haría por ella.

Pero sabía que aquello no era lo que ella esperaba porque la conocía bien y porque sabía que si sentía algo por él, era porque aceptaba que era tan imperfecto e idiota como siempre había supuesto. A pesar de que en realidad, sí estuviera dispuesto a poner el mundo a sus pies.

«Lo sabía y creo que tu padre también. Lo supe desde que empezaste a hablar de ella todo el tiempo y lo corroboré en aquella ocasión en que Lucius te puso en evidencia frente a ella. Todavía recuerdo cómo la miraste».

Aún pensaba en las palabras de su madre cuando había descubierto su secreto y aún más en el consejo que le había dado de que intentara ser todo lo feliz que pudiera porque la vida se iba cuando menos se esperaba.

La canción a capela bajo la lluvia no parecía una mala idea después de todo.

Draco tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida de su apartamento, para llevarse una enorme sorpresa cuando abrió pues una empapada Hermione Granger, estaba de pie justo frente a su puerta, tiritando de frio y al parecer, aún indecisa sobre si tocar o no.

—¿Granger? —Draco no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—Pensé que sólo por esta noche, podía ser lo que yo quisiera —contestó ella, abrazándose a sí misma por el frio— ¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

El rubio se apartó para que pasara sin dejar de observarla y preguntándose cómo era que ella estaba ahí. Había pensado en lo que le diría cuando llegara a su casa pero ahora que la tenía en frente, se había quedado en blanco.

Se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo.

—Creo que me he vuelto loca —dijo tratando de escurrir su cabello empapado. Draco pensó que nunca la había visto más adorable—. La verdad no sé qué hago aquí.

—Yo sí —contestó él, apresándola de nuevo contra su cuerpo y la pared en un intento desesperado por ahogar con besos, las palabras que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

Las manos de ambos exploraron el cuerpo del otro y luego de unos minutos más, la alfombra verde botella de aquella sala fue testigo de una entrega apasionada bajo el crepitar de las llamas.

* * *

Hermione recostó su cabeza en el brazo de Draco que empezó a acariciar con suavidad sus rizos rebeldes. Aquello era lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo aunque ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera suficiente. Estaba asustada —bastante en realidad—, pero ya no se castigaba por ello pues se había dado cuenta de que tener miedo era algo perfectamente racional.

Sin embargo, tenía que hablar y hacer las cosas de la forma correcta porque ella no era la única que iba a sufrir a causa de sus decisiones.

—Le dije que sí —habló de repente y Draco supo perfectamente a qué se refería. En el fondo lo había imaginado pero se había permitido guardar una ínfima esperanza de lo contrario.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, que aún desnudos permanecían entrelazados en la alfombra y Hermione pensó que tal vez lo mejor era marcharse. Debía decir adiós ahora y no cuando fuera más difícil, aunque tener que despedirse de algo que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de empezar era aún más doloroso.

—Quédate —le pidió Draco, adivinando sus intenciones. Le dolía como una mierda el pecho pero era peor saber que si la dejaba ir en ese instante, tendría que hacer de cuenta que aquello jamás había sucedido.

No podía hacer eso y tampoco ella al parecer, pues respondiendo a la petición del rubio, se hundió de nuevo en sus brazos y lo besó con el mismo ímpetu de la primera vez, antes de que volvieran a fundirse sobre la alfombra, empujados por el deseo que los inundaba.

Hermione derramó algunas lágrimas silenciosas mientras Draco tuvo la certeza de que al menos por esa noche, la mujer de su vida sería suya.

* * *

Un saludo especial a **MrsDarfoy, Lady Sunny, SallyElizabethHR, wand, Doristarazona** y a **Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger**. Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Y a quienes votaron por mí, gracias por haberme permitido alcanzar el primer lugar junto a la maravillosa **MrsDarfoy.**

Un abrazo.

Gizz.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del Cuarto Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos».

Canción: **Certain Things – James McArthur** _._

* * *

 **Capítulo V.**

 **I adore you**

 _Something about you_

 _It's like an addiction_

 _Hit me with your best shot honey_

 _I've got no reason to doubt you_

 _'Cause certain things hurt_

 _And you're my only virtue_

 _And I'm virtually yours…_

El vuelo que la llevaría hasta su nueva vida estaba un poco retrasado.

Había llegado al aeropuerto casi dos horas antes de lo previsto y eso, sumado a la impotencia que le producía el que las cosas no se llevaran a cabo como lo tenía planeado, la sacaba de casillas. Era una obsesa del control. Había aprendido a aceptarlo cuando sus amigos se lo señalaran a manera de broma, pero también había sido capaz de reconocer que había cosas que como ellos decían: se escapaban de sus manos.

Era la tercera vez que miraba su reloj en un gesto mecánico de impaciencia. Sabía que faltaba poco para dejar atrás Londres, pero tenía demasiada prisa por respirar un nuevo aire que el hecho de que no hubiera abordado aún el avión, la desconcertaba un poco.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

Estaba convencida de que sí. A pesar de que algunos recuerdos y palabras se arremolinaran en su cabeza, sabía que estaba haciendo lo que debía. Todo estaría bien y el extraño dolor en su pecho desaparecería una vez que estuviera de camino hacia su futuro.

No estaba huyendo. Ginny se lo había señalado en varias ocasiones, incluso antes de despedirse de ella esa misma mañana. Pero su amiga era testaruda y aunque Hermione había invertido horas de su preciado tiempo tratando de explicarle lo maravilloso de esa nueva oportunidad que tenía, la pelirroja se había empeñado en decirle que era una cobarde.

Porque Ginny Weasley jamás había tenido pelos en la lengua para señalarle sus errores, pero también había estado ahí para ella, cada vez que los pañuelos de papel se consumían y terminaban en el bote de basura.

«Espero que sepas lo que haces».

Habían sido las últimas palabras que Hermione escuchara, antes de tomar un taxi y llegar hasta el lugar donde todavía se encontraba sola y con la cabeza hecha una maraña similar a su cabello durante la secundaria. Porque podía mentirle a todos, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma y tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo, podía concederle a Ginny algo de razón.

Pero ella ya no estaba ahí para decir «lo sabía», así que lo mejor sería callar a su voz interior (que increíblemente sonaba igual que su amiga) y no mirar hacia atrás.

—Disculpe señorita —la voz suave de un chico de unos doce años la sorprendió, haciendo que alzara la vista del suelo donde había estado todo el tiempo—, me pidieron que le entregara esto.

El chico tendió a Hermione un sobre blanco e inmediatamente desapareció, sin darle oportunidad siquiera de decir gracias.

Lo miró fijamente tratando de adivinar su contenido y el primer estúpido pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que le hubieran enviado algún virus como en los tiempos de la viruela de dragón o el ántrax. Había visto en las noticias continuamente el terror de las personas y las miles de bromas que se jugaron alrededor del asunto. Pero era una tontería y si no se atrevía a abrir el maldito sobre, no se enteraría jamás de lo que contenía.

Con cuidado de no romper lo que fuera que contuviera, Hermione abrió por fin el sobre en cuyo interior había una nota escrita a mano y un anillo. Conforme tomó el papel pudo reconocer la caligrafía uniforme con que estaba escrito y de inmediato, una punzada de dolor se acomodó en lo más profundo de su estómago.

Su primera reacción fue mirar hacia todos los lados en busca de una explicación. Por un momento imaginó que los ojos grises de Draco estarían clavados en ella pero a pesar de que recorrió el lugar en más de una ocasión, había demasiadas personas como para poder ubicarlo.

¿Por qué le hacía eso justo en ese momento?

Parecía como si el retraso de su vuelo, las palabras de Ginny y el papel en sus manos fueran parte de un complot para hacer su vida miserable y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que la carta y aquel curioso anillo que aún estaba en el sobre mancillaran su voluntad y en un acto reflejo abrió el papel mientras colocó el sobre con el anillo en su regazo.

Estaba convencida de que nada de lo que dijera ese papel la haría cambiar de opinión. O eso era lo que esperaba.

 _Hermione:_

 _Cuando empecé a escribir esta carta no sabía si la terminaría pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacía, sería la primera cosa valiente que haría en años. Sé que ahora mismo debes estar lo suficientemente enojada como para querer tirar el papel lejos de ti, pero tengo la esperanza que tu innata curiosidad será una carta que se jugará a mi favor en este momento. Si alguna vez piensas que he hecho algo por ti que merezca una mínima retribución, te pido que esa sea darle una oportunidad a lo que lees._

«Idiota», pensó la chica, alzando la vista del papel. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy no podía dejar su arrogancia de lado, sólo por un instante? Hermione se planteó dejar de leer, pero la «curiosidad innata» de la que hablaba el chico no se lo permitió. Odiaba cuando otros tenían la razón sobre ella porque aquello le hacía pensar en que era demasiado predecible y antes de seguirse torturando con la idea, decidió continuar con su lectura.

 _Lo sé, soy un bastardo. Lo he sido desde que tengo memoria pero eso no ha hecho que deje de pensar que merecemos más que esto. Cometí un error, te lastimé. No dije las palabras que debía decir y olvidé lo que significaba tenerte conmigo hasta que ya no estuviste más, a pesar de que sigues yendo y viniendo, y dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Tu voz es como un eco que no me abandona, que me dice qué camino debo tomar y aunque a veces parece que se vuelve molesto, no quiero silenciarlo._

 _Eres mi adicción, con todo y tus arranques de ira. Con tu manía porque los libros estén pulcramente ordenados en su sitio y con tu frenética idea de no comer cereal sobre la cama que acabas de hacer. Y te amo. Te he amado desde que te enojaste porque tiré mi café sobre tus zapatos nuevos, desde que dijiste que no querías vivir conmigo porque te habían educado de una manera distinta y también desde que me abofeteaste sin darme tiempo de pedirte perdón y de darte una explicación._

 _Soy todo lo contrario de ti y sé que tal vez merezcas algo mejor que yo, pero cariño, esto es lo que hay y es todo tuyo. Y también sé que soy un idiota y estoy convencido de que tú eres la única virtud que poseo pero con todo y eso, también sé que soy quien puede hacerte feliz._

 _¿Viste el anillo?_

Hermione tomó el sobre y sacó de allí la sencilla joya en cuyo interior había algo grabado. Estaba segura de que no era lo que Draco-ostentoso-Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a regalar pero le concedió el beneficio de la duda al leer la inscripción: «SIEMPRE TUYO, siempre mía, siempre nuestros».

Fue inevitable que su corazón latiera más fuerte. Aquella inscripción no era una creación original del chico pues ella sabía que hacía parte de una carta de amor que había escrito Beethoven a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo, no pudo contener la emoción al recordar aquella ocasión en que ella le había platicado a él sobre el compositor, contándole justo sobre aquella carta. ¿Acaso Malfoy lo había recordado también?

 _Esa pequeña joya sin mucho valor monetario es como lo llaman «una promesa» porque igual que dijo Beethoven: «Yo sólo puedo vivir completamente contigo y si no, no quiero nada. Sí, estoy resuelto a vagar por ahí, lo más lejos de ti hasta que pueda volar a tus brazos y decir que estoy realmente en casa contigo»._

 _Y tal vez no sean mis palabras propiamente pero si es lo que siento, aunque todo el mundo piense que soy un don juan incapaz de comprometerse y aunque tú misma hayas decidido tomar ese avión para alejarte de mí._

 _Hermione, hay ciertas cosas que adoro de ti y otras tantas que ignoro y que de verdad quiero llegar a conocer… si me das la oportunidad._

 _Por favor._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Draco._

Para cuando terminó de leer la carta, los ojos de Hermione estaban nublados. Era demasiado para digerir y ya no había tiempo pues en ese momento se escuchó la voz que indicaba que era tiempo de abordar.

¿Cómo era que esas dos últimas palabras habían hecho mella en su corazón? Tal vez se debía a que jamás le había escuchado decirlas. Un Malfoy jamás suplicaba por nada, ella lo había aprendido bien y haberlo leído de su puño y letra, era un indicio de que algo era distinto. Pero era hora de decidir y ya no había tiempo para preguntarse por el «¿qué sucedería si?» y el sobre blanco, abandonado sobre la silla en la sala de espera del aeropuerto fue la prueba de ello.

* * *

Hermione estaba segura de que su asiento era el que estaba pegado de la ventana del avión y no entendía por qué razón ya estaba ocupado. Carraspeó fuertemente para hacerse notar pero el invasor no volteó a verla y aquello le causó una no tan leve molestia.

—Disculpe —dijo calmadamente—, creo que usted está ocupando mi lugar.

El personaje no se inmutó y Hermione pudo ver que debajo de la capucha que traía puesta, podían observarse un par de audífonos conectados a sus oídos.

«Grandioso», pensó molesta.

Alargó entonces su mano y con toda la delicadeza que pudo, tocó el hombro del chico que inmediatamente reaccionó y volteó a verla debajo de sus lentes oscuros y retirando el artefacto de sus oídos.

—¿Si? —articuló el extraño.

—Está ocupando mi lugar —señaló ella muy seria.

—¿Está segura, señorita? —preguntó el hombre, cuya voz sonó extrañamente familiar. Al parecer la carta estaba haciendo estragos en su cordura haciendo que imaginara cosas.

—Lo estoy —contestó, mostrando el boleto.

El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa.

«¿Qué demonios resultaba tan gracioso?».

—Es el asiento del lado señorita, me temo que está en un error.

—¿Cómo? —de inmediato, revisó el boleto para encontrar que aquel desconocido tenía razón. Su asiento era el contiguo y no pudo evitar que el rubor y la molestia se subieran a sus mejillas. Estaba distraída y Draco Malfoy tenía la culpa.

Idiota.

—Oh. Disculpe —pronunció antes de sentarse totalmente avergonzada y tomando el ejemplar de bolsillo que había traído para distraerse durante el vuelo.

—¿De verdad, no lo pensaste ni por un segundo? —preguntó la voz a su lado y la chica sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Fue una sensación diferente a la que provocó el que el avió se elevara en el aire. No podía estarlo imaginando—. Pensé que había sido convincente —continuó al tiempo que retiró la capucha y las gafas, dejando ver un cabello rubio platinado y unos ojos grises inconfundibles.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, confusa.

—Te dije que escribir la carta era la primera cosa valiente que hacía, pero no dije que sería la única.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que no estoy listo para dejarte ir. No sin antes pedirte una oportunidad.

—Ya te he dado muchas —contestó ella a la defensiva y la sensación en su cuerpo fue reemplazada por enojo.

—Lo sé y también sé que tal vez te pediré muchas más, ¿pero qué hago? Ese viejo loco tenía razón: sólo me siento en casa cuando estoy entre tus brazos.

—¿Estás citando a Beethoven?

—¿Qué tiene? He escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que me has dicho siempre, aunque a veces parezca que me importan más otras cosas y aunque te haya dejado plantada en aquella ocasión en que esperabas que llegara a pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

Hermione enrojeció violentamente. Él no podía estar diciéndole eso.

—Tenía miedo esa vez, pero ya no lo tengo más. Y como sé que si te pedía matrimonio después de eso ibas a decir que no, entonces decidí darte un anillo de promesa —continuó, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia las manos de la chica—. A propósito, ¿Dónde está tu anillo?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que te gustaría. En serio lo creí —dijo, retirando el suyo de su dedo y entregándoselo a la chica para que pudiera apreciar la inscripción.

«Siempre tuyo, SIEMPRE MÍA, siempre nuestros» leyó mentalmente y entonces comprendió que más allá del mensaje, Malfoy estaba abriéndole el corazón por primera vez.

—Creo que debo probar otra cosa y tal vez…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo interrumpió y los ojos de Draco se posaron en los suyos.

—Ya te lo dije, quería pedirte otra oportunidad.

—No, en serio, ¿qué haces aquí? —demandó ella—. Vas rumbo a Nueva York cuando tu vida está aquí en Londres. Haces algo como sacado de una película, cuando esta es la vida real y las cosas no terminarán cuando el avión llegue a su destino… —Draco pudo sentir la exaltación en la voz de la chica.

—Lo sé, pero mi casa está donde tú estés. Aquí, en Nueva York o en China si decides radicarte ahí. Entendí que la palabra no significa el techo que tienes sobre tu cabeza sino el corazón que te alberga cada vez que tienes frio o cuando todo parece estar mal. Eso eres tú para mí.

—¿Cuánto tuviste que leer para decirme todas estas cosas? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras en su interior todo parecía ordenarse por fin.

—La música es prodigiosa. Si supieras las ideas que me dio —contestó él sonriendo, al tiempo que ella sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la palma de su mano junto con el anillo que él le había enseñado. La miró—. No lo dejaste, pero vi el sobre puesto en la silla…

Acto seguido, sacó también la carta que había doblado y que llevaba consigo.

—¿Crees que podría dejar atrás la prueba de que Draco Malfoy tiene corazón? Lo que pagaría Rita Skeeter por esta información —dijo la chica, esta vez divertida.

Malfoy sonrió.

—No te atreverías —contestó, al tiempo que tomó el anillo de su mano y lo colocó en su lugar, para luego tomar el suyo y hacer lo mismo.

Hermione dejó que Draco tomara su mano y suspiró. Nunca lo diría, pero extrañaba su agarre que ahora se sentía más seguro que nunca. Con o sin anillo de compromiso, por el momento bastaba con aquella promesa implícita.

«Siempre el uno del otro».

—¿Ahora me besaras? —le preguntó y Draco la miró confuso— ¿Qué? También es parte importante del final de las películas.

—Este no es un final —dijo—. Es apenas el comienzo.

No obstante, sí la besó.

* * *

Un dramione, ¡qué sorpresa! y además AU. Sé que no lo es pero, ¡estoy oxidada! Eso pasa cuando llevo días, semanas o meses sin escribir nada. En fin, espero que lleguen mis merecidas vacaciones y todo mejorará, lo prometo. Anyway, agradezco que hayan leído y que tengan paciencia con el resto de cosas que tengo por hacer.

Pd: El fragmento que leyeron dentro de la nota de Draco, igual que la inscripción del anillo son parte de la carta que Beethoven le escribió a su «amada inmortal» el 07 de julio.

Los amo,

Gizz.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** : Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

Aviso: Este fic participa del Quinto Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos».

Canción: **Savin' me - Nickelback**

 **Para la guapa Doris Tarazona, quien hace algunos días estuvo de cumpleaños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI.**

 **Savin' me**

 _Prison gates won't open up for me_

 _On these hands and knees I'm crawling_

 _Oh, I reach for you…_

* * *

 _El Wizengamot ha concluido por fin la exhaustiva tarea de enjuiciar a quienes estuvieron directa e indirectamente involucrados en la segunda guerra mágica, lo cual deja como resultado varios nuevos ingresos a Azkabán, así como algunas condenas al beso del dementor._

 _La conocida familia Malfoy, cuya mansión se convirtió en el centro de operaciones de Voldemort durante la guerra, ha sido la última en ser hallada culpable. Luego de confiscadas sus varitas mágicas y la mayoría de sus propiedades, Narcissa Malfoy será trasladada a su casa en Wiltshire en donde deberá permanecer recluida durante los próximos cinco años, mientras su esposo será condenado a cadena perpetua en la prisión mágica de Azkabán._

 _Su hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy por su parte, ha sido condenado a recibir el beso del dementor luego de que se le atribuyeran más de diez muertes. Al parecer, no fueron suficientes las declaraciones a su favor, a pesar de que fue el mismo trio dorado quien abogó por él. Esta misma noche será trasladado al sitio donde será ajusticiado._

 _El profeta._

* * *

El viento frio se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de su habitación. A su lado, Crookshanks se removía en la cama mientras ella dejaba el periódico sobre la pequeña mesa de noche ubicada al lado de su cama.

Sabía que aquello iba a pasar tarde o temprano porque a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos por demostrar que Draco había sido víctima de las circunstancias, los miembros del jurado estaban de acuerdo en que era culpable y que no debía tenerse clemencia con él.

Su madre había sido condenada a la casa por cárcel mientras su padre tendría que pasar el resto de su vida en prisión. La gloria de los Malfoy estaba por el piso y cual si fuera poco, ahora Draco debía consumirse poco a poco en una fría celda mientras esperaba ser ajusticiado. El chico parecía fuerte pero Hermione estaba segura de que iba a terminar por hundirse en el abismo si permanecía en aquel lugar y a ella no le parecía justo, mucho menos si ya no iba a tener más oportunidad.

Tampoco le parecía justo que hubiera tenido que elegir el bando equivocado por temor a perder a su familia —que de cualquier manera, ahora estaba perdida—, y mucho menos que hubiera tenido que hacerse cargo de pagar un alto precio por haber tenido que ceder ante la presión. La suerte parecía reírse de ambos pues ahora que todo indicaba que podrían tomar un camino en común, la oportunidad se les escapaba de las manos.

Hermione sentía que sus pulmones quemaban, igual que su corazón que se sentía cansado por la tribulación. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera conseguido la condena máxima? Harry había odiado a Draco por muchos años e incluso él le había concedido indulto cuando había descubierto sus motivos. Draco por su parte, había hecho pequeños aportes en la guerra en favor de la luz, e incluso Narcissa Malfoy había contribuido con su parte.

Hermione creía que merecía siquiera que le hubieran condenado a prisión pero parecía que los miembros del Wizengamot querían demostrar con aquello que la justicia mágica estaba de nuevo en sus manos. Sabía que habían muerto varias personas inocentes, pero estaba segura de que la sangre que le atribuían a Draco, no había sido derramada por él.

¿Por qué no podían ver que él merecía otra oportunidad?

Sin embargo, ellos eran la ley y él solamente un mortífago.

Aquella idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de la chica que imaginaba a un desesperado Draco, encerrado como un dragón encadenado en el improvisado calabozo de la torre de astronomía.

* * *

Ya se habían llevado a su madre quien con desesperación se había despedido de él, deseándole lo mejor en lo que le esperaba, mientras que su padre ya esperaba en la antesala de Azkabán por el que sería su destino final. Esa misma mañana habían estado juntos y Draco pudo percibir que a pesar del miedo que todos sentían, ninguno de los tres había dejado entrever la debilidad.

Su padre se mantuvo firme hasta último momento y le abonó al hecho de creer que lo hacía por su madre, mientras que él solo podía pensar en lo que le esperaría y sobre todo en que ya no podría verla nunca más; aunque morir era más fácil que vivir, nadie deseaba terminar con su existencia a los 18 años.

Todo lo que había planeado, todo por lo que se había mantenido en pie, se esfumaba y su anhelo se había visto empañado por las malas decisiones que tomara y por la negativa del mundo en darle una nueva oportunidad. La ansiedad estaba apoderándose de él, pero a tan sólo algunas horas del viaje sin retorno, su cabeza no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera ella.

¿Cómo se sentiría en ese momento?

Sabía que había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salvarlo aunque él mismo pensara que no lo merecía en lo absoluto. Pero era egoísta y el saber que ya no habría un «nosotros» le robaba el último resquicio de paz a su alma.

Las cuatro paredes de su prisión inmediata amenazaban con asfixiarlo, mientras la opresión en el pecho le recordaba que ya no tenía escapatoria y que las puertas del futuro permanecerían cerradas para él.

Entonces, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Tal vez sólo podía hacerse a la idea de su destino.

* * *

Hermione estaba un poco insegura sobre lo que debía hacer. Era posible que cometiera un error que le costara todo lo que la guerra le había otorgado, pero las palabras que su padre le había dicho una vez, eran las que la mantenían firme en su decisión.

«Una causa noble, vale cualquier sacrificio».

Esta era una causa noble. Sabía que todos estaban siendo injustos y el prestigio de heroína de guerra y su propia tranquilidad, eran algo que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar si con ello podía salvar una vida. La guerra no tenía por qué seguir arrebatándolas pues era precisamente por eso que había terminado, y aunque aquello fuera incluso en contra sus convicciones y del hecho de saberse una persona respetuosa de las reglas, se escudaba en la idea de que esa no era tampoco la primera vez que decidía romperlas.

Terminó de escribir las dos cartas que sus remitentes recibirían a su debido tiempo y luego, tomó en sus manos su bolso de cuentas equipado con todo lo que consideraba necesario, para luego colocar sobre su cuerpo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Lo último que hizo fue dar un pequeño vistazo al lugar que la había albergado por tantos años y al que no volvería nunca más.

* * *

Draco observaba la sangre correr por su mano igual que si fuera lluvia. Había sido un tonto al acercarse demasiado a mirar hacia el exterior. Era obvio que el lugar estaba lleno de salvaguardas que evitarían que escapara, pero a decir verdad, a esa hora, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar su destino.

La sangre roja y espesa goteaba hasta el suelo, en donde formaba un pequeño charco que Draco no pudo evitar mirar con detenimiento. Era irónico lo que un poco de sangre podía hacer y toda la trifulca que se había formado a raíz de una diferencia que a simple vista no se podía ver. Él mismo había llamado «sangre sucia» a la mujer que amaba, hasta el momento en que por fin entendió que las diferencias en las que le habían enseñado a creer desde niño en realidad no existían.

O tal vez sí.

Pero a la inversa.

Ahora por sus venas corría la sangre de un sucio mortífago, mientras por las de ella corría la de una heroína de guerra. Con este último pensamiento se sentó a un lado del pequeño charco rojo que ya empezaba a coagularse y esperó por lo que vendría.

* * *

Hermione caminó por los pasillos del castillo, temerosa de que alguien pudiera descubrirla. Su cuerpo era totalmente invisible y sabía que pasaba desapercibida por el revuelo que había en el sitio, dados los últimos acontecimientos y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había podido acallar las voces que le indicaban que estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer cuando parecía no haber alternativa?

A esas alturas prefería arrepentirse de lo que había hecho y no de lo que había dejado de hacer.

La torre de astronomía estaba custodiada por Dawlish. En la mañana había dos aurores más pero al terminar de trasladar a los Malfoy y dejar solamente a un Draco, desarmado y totalmente inhabilitado en la celda, creían que no era necesario nadie más.

Hermione vio aquello como una gran ventaja porque no debía atacar a más personas. En el fondo de su cabeza la imagen de Mcgonagall, Harry e incluso de Dumbledore la atormentaban, pero ella ya estaba decidida y no daría marcha atrás a sus planes.

No cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlos.

Dawlish permanecía de pie cerca de la celda y parecía un poco distraído. Hermione estaba segura de que le aburría la idea de permanecer ahí estampado como un árbol, cuando era uno de los tipos que más buscaban acción en el departamento de aurores pero eso le daba una clara ventaja sobre él. Sabía que las salvaguardas de la celda solo podían ser retiradas por quienes habían sido colocadas, así que casi cerrando los ojos, susurró una de las palabras que pensó que jamás en su vida diría.

—Imperio.

* * *

Draco escuchó como la puerta de su celda se abría lentamente, dejando entrever a un Dawlish de piedra. Al parecer había llegado su hora y sin embargo, le extrañó sobremanera que el jefe de aurores no estuviera con él o incluso que el mismo ministro de magia —que con ello quería demostrar que habían retomado el control de todo—, tampoco hubiera venido.

Sin embargo, no había mucha diferencia entre que lo sometieran una persona o mil, teniendo en cuenta que estaba desarmado y débil.

Draco levantó la vista hacia el hombre que permanecía en silencio y luego notó algo que lo hizo pensar que algo no andaba bien. Tras del hombre, una figura menuda surgió, haciendo que ahogara un gritillo de sorpresa.

—¡Granger! —La mata castaña de Hermione surgió de entre lo que fuera que la estaba cubriendo— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —agregó el chico que no podía salir del asombro.

—Vengo por ti —contestó ella mientras el hombre entre ellos, no se inmutó.

—¿Estás loca?

—Supongo que sí pero si no nos damos prisa, ambos terminaremos muertos. —Le dijo—. ¡Vámonos!

Draco sintió el estómago revuelto.

¿Era posible que ella estuviera ahí?

¿O todo era producto de una mala pasada que le jugaba su mente?

—¡No te quedes ahí! —señaló la chica, indicándole que se acercara.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —preguntó preocupado—. El castillo está totalmente resguardado.

—Caminaremos —contestó ella. Aunque trataba de parecer serena, Draco sabía que estaba asustada.

—Espera —dijo tomando su mano—. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte.

—No hay tiempo para esto, Draco —contestó, mirándolo a los ojos—. Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Draco dudó por un instante pero no la contradijo a pesar de que tuvo toda la intención. ¿Valía la pena que ella sacrificara todo por él? Su lado racional se dio cuenta de que no podía arrastrarla con él hasta el abismo, a pesar de que su yo egoísta se alegró inmensamente de verla.

—No. Esto no está bien. No puedes arriesgarte así por mí, Granger.

Hermione volvió su mirada al rubio.

—Como si fuera la única vez que lo he hecho.

—Esto es diferente —reclamó—. Estás tirando por la borda tu vida y no puedo permitirlo.

—Es mi decisión, no la tuya y antes de que digas cualquier otra cosa, quiero que sepas que no cambiaré de opinión.

—Eres tan testaruda.

—Y tú tan estúpidamente orgulloso —dijo con severidad—. Malfoy quisiera quedarme a charlar pero solo tenemos unos minutos para salir de aquí.

Draco sabía que las cosas debían ser de otra forma pero lamentablemente esa era la única oportunidad que le había dado la vida y el que no aprovechara significaría su muerte.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el plan? —Le concedió. Hermione sonrió.

—Saldremos de aquí y en el bosque prohibido nos desapareceremos.

—¿Cómo saldremos? —preguntó y ella señaló la capa que traía en sus manos.

Él había escuchado de la capa de invisibilidad de los hermanos Peverell y también que Harry Potter era el dueño legítimo de la misma. Aunque pensó que aquello era solo un mito que alimentaba el ego del elegido.

—¿Sabes a dónde iremos?

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa engreída en los labios.

—¿Olvidas que hice parte de la búsqueda de horrocrux?

Y tal como lo habían previsto, salieron del castillo, cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, sabiendo que en cualquier momento iban a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Hermione sin embargo, sintió alivio por primera vez durante todo el día pues había logrado lo que se había propuesto y aunque las consecuencias serían devastadoras, en ese momento no deseaba pensar en ello.

Por ahora; por ese efímero momento todo parecía estar bien y el sacrificio había valido la pena pues la causa era noble.

Draco por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella sin duda era una bendición en su vida.

* * *

 _Harry_

 _No espero que entiendas mis razones y mucho menos que las justifiques, pero en el fondo, tengo la esperanza de que algún día comprendas por qué tenía que hacerlo._

 _No podía soportar la idea de que se cometiera tal barbarie y aunque sé que Draco aún no es de tu agrado, coincidirás conmigo en que no era justo el destino que habían elegido para él. No pienses en ningún momento que ha conseguido persuadirme para que lo ayude porque sabes bien que no soy una persona fácil de convencer y tampoco creas que soy una tonta chica enamorada que se dejó llevar por sus hormonas pues lo que estoy haciendo va mucho más allá de todo lo que he experimentado en mi vida._

 _Créeme, lo medité lo suficiente como para entender que tenía que hacerlo. Mi padre me dijo que una causa noble vale cualquier sacrificio y aunque sé que estoy perdiendo prácticamente mi vida con esto, no daré marcha atrás en ningún momento. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, sabes que sé defenderme y aunque sea difícil de entender, él y yo tenemos algo que se ha mantenido vivo aún a pesar de todas las adversidades._

 _No preguntes cuando pasó porque yo a penas lo sé, pero si hay algo de lo que quiero que estés convencido es que aunque haya tenido mis dudas al principio, ahora estoy segura de que esto es lo correcto._

 _Te amo. No sé si te lo he dicho antes, y te agradezco infinitamente haber sido el hermano que nunca tuve. Aunque ahora estemos separados, trataré de ponerme en contacto contigo cuando la tribulación haya pasado un poco. Dile a Ron y a Ginny que lo lamento y no dejes que olviden que siempre los tendré conmigo._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Hasta pronto,_

 _Hermione._

 _Pd: Espero pronto poder devolverte la capa de tu padre._

Harry tomó el trozo de pergamino en sus manos y lo tiró en las brasas encendidas de la chimenea. Estaba preocupado por Hermione pero sabía que ella había tomado una decisión acertada pues era lo mismo que él habría hecho en su lugar.

—Harry. —Lo llamó Ron—. ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

El chico dirigió su mirada hacia la chimenea donde ya no quedaba rastro de la carta de Hermione.

—Nada todavía.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

* * *

Muchas gracias a **LoveRosie17, ladyluna10, Dani Valdez, Bella Malfoy Mellark, Doristarazona, Seremoon, SallyElizabethHR** y a mi amada **MrsDarfoy** por sus comentarios.

Los quiero!

Gizz.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** : Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del Sexto Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos».

Canción: **You're beautiful – James Blunt**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII.**

 **Beautiful**

… _But it's time to face the truth_

 _I will never be with you._

Theo se permite contemplar una vez más los ojos grises de Luna mientras ella mira a lo lejos, distraída.

Acaba de confesarle que debe marcharse pronto. Ella sabe que ahora es uno de _ellos_ y aunque conoce a la perfección la marca que decora su antebrazo, como en aquella ocasión, no sabe con certeza lo que está pensando al respecto.

Su expresión de calma constante no ha sido reemplazada, pero sus gestos tampoco reflejan lo que él esperaba encontrar.

¿Está enojada?

¿Preocupada?

¿Le importa acaso lo que acaba de decirle?

Pero ella continúa impasible. Como si la tormenta que se desata a su alrededor fuera temporal y no tuviera consecuencias devastadoras, y Theo duda por un segundo de haber hecho lo correcto al despedirse.

Lo que vivieron fue hermoso mientras duró y es eso lo que quiere llevarse en la memoria para que sea su último recuerdo el día en que la guerra termine consumiéndolo por completo. Porque es un hecho. Theodore Nott sabe que no saldrá vivo de ella, y que si de casualidad lo consiguiera, no sería justo pretender que Luna estuviera esperándolo.

Entonces hace la única cosa que puede hacer en ese momento y vuelve a contemplarla.

Su cabello rubio se mueve ligeramente con el viento, despeinándose un poco, mientras sus mejillas rosa, resaltan sobre la piel pálida de su rostro. Allí, sentada sobre una pequeña piedra y con su mirada fija más allá del lago negro tiene una apariencia hermosa.

Theodore ha escuchado acerca de los ángeles y está seguro de que si aquellas criaturas fantásticas existen en la realidad, Luna es lo más cercano que hay a uno de ellos.

Y eso hace que todo sea más difícil. Porque la ama con toda su alma y ella luchará en el bando contrario.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —La voz de la rubia, cuyos ojos ahora están sobre su rostro, lo toma por sorpresa—. Has estado demasiado silencioso esta tarde.

Theo vuelve de nuevo su atención a ella y una vez más se da cuenta de todas las sensaciones que se albergan en su estómago cuando la inocencia de su mirada lo inunda. Y ella permanece impasible como si no hubiera escuchado la declaración que le ha hecho minutos antes. Como si él no estuviera a pocas horas de marcharse sin retorno.

—Quisiera saber lo que piensas de lo que te he dicho —responde él, y los ojos de Luna vuelven a situarse en el horizonte, tan lejos que él no sabe si podrá alcanzarlos.

—Confío en ti, Theodore —pronuncia con tranquilidad y como cada vez que abre la boca, termina por desarmarlo—. Lo que decidas hacer estará bien.

Y Theo no puede reprimir el impulso de rozar su mejilla con el pulgar mientras ella sonríe y se vuelve a él para abrazarlo.

Parece una mala pasada del destino el que se haya enamorado de ella porque es hermosa. Porque su inocencia lo hace sentir indigno de su amor, pero sobre todo porque aunque la ame como la ama, sabe que debe afrontar la verdad de que nunca podrá estar con ella.

* * *

Draco continúa sobre la pequeña silla al lado de la cama, mientras en su mano, una copa de whisky de fuego se consume lentamente.

Sus ojos están fijos en la chica que yace sobre la cama.

Su cabello castaño desperdigado como una cascada, cae graciosamente sobre su espalda desnuda mientras su respiración acompasada le permite ver que está sumida en un relajante y profundo sueño. Uno que él no ha podido alcanzar a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

Todavía puede sentir con claridad el tacto de las manos suaves de ella sobre su piel y distraídamente se lleva la mano libre al cabello, tratando de memorizar la manera como ella lo ha tocado horas atrás, entre salvaje e inocente. Como la seda consumida por el fuego. Y aunque lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión mientras hacen el amor, hoy le ha parecido totalmente diferente.

Porque en el fondo ella lo sabe. Sabe que él tiene que irse a pesar de que de su boca no ha salido tal información.

Y sabe además que es un viaje sin retorno.

Draco da un nuevo sorbo a su bebida amarga y siente como sus entrañas se queman pero no tiene idea de si es por el licor o por el vacío que le produce saber que debe dejarla para siempre, cuando apenas ha podido tenerla por efímeros instantes.

Entonces se permite contemplarla una vez más para dejar en su memoria cada espacio de su ser y cada cosa que le permita reconocerla cuando se encuentren en el otro mundo, pues sabe que en este no tendrán más oportunidad de estar juntos.

Y entonces la observa con detalle y se fija en la manera como su cuerpo se mueve ligeramente al compás de su respiración. También es consciente de lo largas que se ven las pestañas en sus ojos cerrados y es consciente de que serían capaces de sacudir el mundo entero con solo un pestañeo. Tal y como lo han hecho con el suyo.

Luego están sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, que le recuerdan lo dulce de las frutas y la gratificación maravillosa luego de un día largo y difícil. Y su piel, suave y cremosa, una clara invitación a recorrerla de nuevo. Aunque solo han pasado algunas horas desde que la tocó por última vez.

Desde que sus labios se fundieron en los suyos hasta que ambos sintieron que eran uno solo.

La vida puede ser demasiado injusta a veces y Draco sabe que en su caso particular, está totalmente hecha de mierda.

Las elecciones forzosas que ha tenido que hacer lo han dejado cansado y en mitad de un camino que parece más tortuoso a cada paso que da, haciendo que lo único puro y verdadero que ha podido conseguir sea la sonrisa de un ángel que no será suyo jamás.

Entonces se levanta de la silla con la copa aun sin terminar y roza los labios de la chica con suavidad, antes de tomar la máscara de plata y cubrir su rostro para luego salir en silencio por la puerta de atrás.

—Adiós —susurra, pero Hermione no se despierta y eso lo tranquiliza porque aunque desea con todas sus fuerzas poder quedarse con ella, es consciente de que nunca podrá estar a su lado.

* * *

Ginny permanece sentada, con la espalda recostada a la pared y las piernas abrazadas a su cuerpo.

Ha perdido la cuenta de los días que lleva encerrada en aquella celda mohosa y tampoco tiene idea de si volverá a ver la luz del sol alguna vez. Vagamente recuerda haber llegado allí luego de haber sido apresada por un grupo de mortífagos entre los cuales, por supuesto está él.

A pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de plata, Ginny podría haberlo reconocido a kilómetros de distancia. Su aroma y su manera de moverse han sido algo que ha podido memorizar a la perfección durante el tiempo que han pasado juntos. En la intimidad.

Y es precisamente eso lo que hace que el encierro duela aún más.

No ha sido torturada y tampoco matada de hambre, y sabe que todo es obra de aquel que de alguna enferma manera se ha encargado de mantenerla con vida, quizás sólo para verla morir al final.

Como todos los demás. Porque es un mortífago y eso no lo hace mejor que el resto. Aunque ella lo ame como lo hace.

La puerta de la celda cruje y ella sabe que está allí porque lo puede sentir en el ambiente y en el aroma a madera y cigarro que empieza a impregnar el pequeño espacio que ocupa.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —pregunta él, una vez el sonido de sus botas ha muerto contra el suelo frio.

Ella, sin embargo, permanece en silencio y sin moverse de su posición.

El largo cabello rojo cae sobre sus hombros, posándose en sus rodillas y Blaise es consciente de que sigue siendo tan bella como siempre, a pesar de que su luz interior cada vez está más débil.

Ha sido una maldita tortura tener que verla allí, encerrada en su propia casa, y aunque se ha encargado —a escondidas— de que nadie le haga daño, sabe que debe tomar una decisión rápido y antes de que su _señor_ decida hacerse cargo de ella.

—Ginny… —pronuncia despacio mientras ella vuelve sus ojos castaños a él.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! —escupe con furia y Blaise observa como el rostro de la chica se deforma en una mueca de desprecio que sabe que merece.

Y es irónico. Porque a pesar de la suciedad y la tristeza que la rodea, no deja de lucir hermosa.

Sus ojos vivaces lucen apagados pero Blaise no puede dejar de recordar aquellas veces en que lo han mirado con algo diferente del odio que dice profesarle hoy.

Ginny Weasley es el ángel que nunca esperó encontrar en su camino.

—Necesito que escuches con atención —continúa, ignorando las miradas envenenadas que ella lanza en su dirección—, voy a sacarte de aquí.

Y ella no puede creer lo que acaba de oír.

Su captor, el verdugo de sus amigos, su antiguo amante y el único amor de su vida quiere ayudarla; y aunque se rehúsa a albergar esperanza en su interior, sabe que sus ojos no le mienten. Entonces, los sentimientos contradictorios se juntan en su pecho mientras él extrae del bolsillo de su pantalón una varita que reconoce como suya.

—He desactivado momentáneamente las defensas de la celda y ahora podrás aparecerte lejos de aquí —dice viendo como ella se pone de pie aún sin acercarse a él—, pero debes hacerlo ahora.

Ginny permanece en silencio algunos segundos.

—Van a matarte por esto —pronuncia al fin y de inmediato se percata de que se ha formado un nudo en su garganta. Él no tendría por qué importarle. Pero le importa y mucho.

Blaise sonríe con ironía y acercándose a ella, tiene la osadía de acariciar su rostro.

—Ya estoy muerto de todas maneras.

Los ojos de Ginny se cierran al contacto de sus dedos y por un momento se siente como en aquellas noches que compartieron juntos y sufre. Sufre porque el destino se ha burlado de ambos una vez más.

—Eres tan hermosa… —susurra él y ella vuelve a abrir los ojos, y lo contempla por última vez antes de tomar la varita que le ofrece—. Ahora vete.

Entonces hace lo que le dice mientras él reflexiona acerca de que es posible que muera luego de eso. Sin embargo, no está arrepentido en lo absoluto porque haberla conocido es lo único bueno que le ha sucedido en la vida.

Aunque desde el principio hubiera sabido que jamás podría estar con ella.

* * *

Hola:

Para explicar un poco lo que hice debo decir que estos pequeños fragmentos han pretendido mostrar la manera como los tres se han despedido de sus amadas en diferentes momentos y circunstancias y aun así, verán que hay cosas que todos tienen en común.

Por otra parte, manifiesto mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **MrsDarfoy, SallyElizabethHR, adrylizz** y a **Doristarazona** , porque amo sus comentarios y porque me hace feliz que apoyen mis absurdas ideas.

Las amo por estar al pie del cañón.

Gizz.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** : Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del Séptimo Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos».

Canción: **It will rain – Bruno Mars**

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII.**

 **Sunlight**

… _I'll never be your mother's favorite_

 _Your daddy can't even look me in the eye…_

Hermione se había quedado dormida sobre la grande y espaciosa cama con dosel que la Sala de Menesteres le había ofrecido después de hacer lo impensable y salir a hurtadillas de su habitación. Pasaban de las once de la noche y luego de haber esperado por casi dos horas, el sueño por fin se había apoderado de su sistema.

Ella de verdad había pensado que él asistiría a su cita.

Había dado vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, convenciéndose a sí misma de que la decisión que había tomado era la acertada. Malfoy no era santo de la devoción de ninguno de sus amigos pero era el hombre que su corazón había escogido para amar, a pesar de las objeciones que la parte razonable de su ser había interpuesto a la situación.

Pero ahora ya no importaba.

No había llegado a su encuentro, a pesar de que esa noche le demostraría en cuerpo y alma lo que las palabras no habían alcanzado a expresarle, porque ella de verdad había estado convencida de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido entonces?

Sumida en la inconsciencia de sus sueños, suspiró profundamente pensando que Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

* * *

Draco permanecía sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, con el pensamiento hundido en los ojos oscuros de Hermione. Habían quedado de verse horas atrás y por increíble que pareciera, él no había cumplido su cita. Sin embargo, las razones que había tenido para ello no eran las que cualquiera pensaría.

Sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Hermione y aunque cualquier hombre en su lugar habría aprovechado una oportunidad tan clara, algo en su interior había frenado aquellas ansias que llevaban días consumiéndolo porque hubiera mentido si dijera que no la deseaba y que no había estado esperando por el momento en que la que había llamado tantas veces «sangresucia», cayera rendida a sus pies.

Pero las cosas se habían salido de su control y ahora ella era más que trofeo para él pues sin proponérselo, se había convertido en la chica que se coló en lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Hermione Granger era irritante de maneras inimaginables, además de que jamás le había permitido acercarse demasiado como para poder conocerla de verdad. Draco no paraba de atribuir la responsabilidad de todo a sus amigos que lo habían retado a ver más allá de los libros que eran su coraza pues una vez la miró fijamente a los ojos, ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que ella era fascinante y que el odio con que muchas veces le había hablado, solo disfrazaba la envidia y la admiración que secretamente le tenía. Y no era que hubiera estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, pero descubrir a la Hermione Granger detrás de la sabelotodo insoportable le había hecho pensar que de haber sido más observador, habría podido estar perdido desde el principio por ella.

Por eso no podía hacerlo. No porque fuera un buen hombre sino porque en el fondo sabía que alguien como ella merecía algo mejor.

En eso consistía el amor y hasta un bastardo como él lo sabía.

* * *

Una brisa fría se coló por entre los pliegues de la pesada cortina de aquella habitación, rozando ligeramente el rostro de la chica y haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de inmediato.

Estaba segura de que había dormido por lo menos media hora y como ya era tarde, le pareció que era buena idea regresar a su torre antes de poder meterse en cualquier problema y antes de continuar pensado en aquel desplante.

Parecía que iba a llover.

No se había permitido llorar porque sabía que aquello era cobarde y tonto. Había estado en circunstancias peores y aquella solo era una experiencia más de las que la vida le daría la oportunidad de afrontar. Sin embargo, lo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza era el hecho de que Malfoy no hubiera aprovechado aquella oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo. Por lo que sabía, aquello era lo que la mayoría de hombres querían y alguien como él, a quien se le atribuía tal fama de «Don Juan» no sería la excepción.

A menos claro que él no la deseara.

Hermione sintió una punzada más en su interior. Al parecer solo se había encargado de engañarse a sí misma.

* * *

¿Debía entonces dejar que creyera que no la amaba?

No había estado en sus planes involucrarse con ella. Si hubiera sido su decisión, jamás la habría mirado diferente a como lo había hecho cuando recién la conoció, pero cosas como esas estaban fuera de su alcance y él debía de una vez por todas dejar de nadar contra la corriente, a pesar de que a los ojos de cualquier persona razonable, esa no fuera la mejor elección.

¡A la mierda todo!

Draco Malfoy no era altruista.

Tampoco era el novio que un padre añoraría para su hija, a pesar de su dinero y su linaje. Él era solo un ser humano. Un simple rufián egoísta que sin proponérselo se había enamorado profundamente de una mujer que esperaba fervientemente aún continuara en el mismo lugar, y eso a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, no era un pecado.

Amar era más bien un privilegio que no todo el mundo podía permitirse pero que él milagrosamente había tenido la fortuna de experimentar.

* * *

Hermione se agachó para poder colocar los zapatos de nuevo en sus pies descalzos cuando sintió como una mano le acarició el cabello, erizando por completo su ser. No tuvo que levantar los ojos para saber de quién se trataba pero si se cuestionó a si misma si aquello era real.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde —susurró aquella conocida voz que acarició su piel como si fuera seda—. Supongo que ya es hora de que te marches a tu habitación.

Hermione no respondió pero alzó su mirada y advirtiendo la duda en los ojos grises de Draco, se levantó y lo besó. Él no comprendió lo que había hecho para conseguir que alguien como ella lo amara pero en silencio agradeció a Merlín por su suerte y le correspondió.

Cualquiera pensaría que en aquel momento habría reclamos y dolor, pero en cambio, el tiempo dejó de avanzar cuando ella tomó los botones de su camisa y los soltó uno a uno para revelar su pecho desnudo detrás de un sencillo sostén de algodón, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Draco había visto a muchas chicas desnudas pero ninguna le había parecido más hermosa que ella y supuso que en eso consistía el amor.

Igual que en el hecho de saber perdonar.

Después, las mismas manos se dirigieron a la falda, haciendo que también cayera al suelo. Los movimientos de Hermione eran torpes e inexpertos pero Draco no pudo evitar sentir como el deseo crecía en su interior al contemplarla tan hermosa y vulnerable a su merced, pero sobre todo al comprender que ella lo había elegido a él de entre tantos hombres que podrían haber puesto el mundo a sus pies.

Entonces llegó su turno y aunque era diestro en el arte de la seducción, sintió como si nunca antes se hubiera quitado la ropa ante nadie. Había tenido sexo muchas veces pero en realidad aquella sería la primera vez en la que haría el amor.

Y eso era un poco intimidante.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás y cuando solo una prenda los separaba de la desnudez completa se permitieron contemplarse un segundo, haciendo que sus pieles ardieran de anticipación. Hermione supo que no se había equivocado al decidir entregarle algo más que su corazón a Draco mientras que él comprendió por fin que aquella no era una determinación que ella había tomado a la ligera, sino que era la forma en la que sellaba con él un pacto secreto en el que le hacía entender que ahora se pertenecían de alguna manera.

Y mientras fuera del castillo, la lluvia empezó a caer, dentro de la Sala de Menesteres una llama de pasión inmarcesible incendió el lugar, haciendo que tanto él como ella se convencieran de que aunque nada durara para siempre, habría luz de sol para ambos en tanto permanecieran juntos.

* * *

Había pensado en un lemon para esta canción pero luego me fui por todo ese rollo cursi y decidí continuar por ahí porque ya no me salió nada más XD!

Espero no haya sido tedioso.

Gizz.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Octavo Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos».

Canción: **Helium – Sia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IX.**

 **Nosotros**

 _...Help me out of this hell_  
 _Your love lifts me up like helium..._

 _Draco:_

 _Han pasado meses desde que hablamos por última vez. Todavía recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijiste en aquella lejana ocasión, y a pesar de que soy consciente de que esto lo complica todo, me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo._

 _Lo he intentado. Durante este tiempo he tratado de centrarme únicamente en mi labor y dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero siempre hay algo que me hace recordarte y que trae a mi memoria las imágenes de aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos y que ahora me atormentan._

 _¿Cómo olvidas lo que se ha quedado grabado en tu piel?_

 _Sé que lo nuestro no tiene ningún futuro mientras esta guerra continúe y mucho menos si el bando en el que peleas es el ganador. Sé también que alguno de los dos puede morir en el fuego cruzado, y que el hecho de que Harry gane, tampoco garantiza que pueda existir un nosotros, pero es más fácil para mí cuando pienso en que hay una esperanza, por pequeña que esta sea._

 _Ahora entiendo que perdimos demasiado tiempo pretendiendo odiarnos cuando ambos sabíamos de antemano que solo estábamos retrasando lo inevitable._

 _Recuerdo cómo me mirabas en el baile de navidad de cuarto año y puedo imaginar los improperios que lanzaste cuando viste que Viktor era mi pareja. De la misma manera sabes que lloré cuando me dijiste que tu familia había arreglado un compromiso con Astoria Greengrass y que me sentí aliviada al enterarme de que no pudiste matar a Dumbledore._

 _Esa ha sido nuestra historia. La que ha sido escrita entre ofensas y besos apasionados._

 _Pero cada una de aquellas cosas que removieron mis sentimientos, solo me hicieron ver lo lejos que estábamos uno del otro y es irónico pues, somos tan predecibles y a la vez tan similares, que me sorprende que nuestra, ¿cómo decirle: aventura? no hubiera empezado antes._

 _¿Sabes? Nunca quise necesitar a alguien. Pasar horas recostada en mi cama, pensando en que estás lejos, tal vez en peligro, y que posiblemente la próxima vez que nos veamos, alguno tendrá que empuñar la varita contra el otro, me mata lentamente._

 _Nadie sabe del infierno que tiene lugar en mi cabeza desde que esto dio inicio, y de verdad no sé qué es lo que me preocupa más, si el hecho de que posiblemente la próxima vez que oiga de ti será porque has muerto, o simplemente no volver a saber nada más de tu vida y tratar de olvidarte._

 _No soy una chica débil pero desde que entraste en mi mundo, te convertiste en ese punto vulnerable que no planee tener._

 _¿Qué habrá sucedido contigo?_

 _Supongo que a estas alturas has sido testigo de cualquier cantidad de horrores que por supuesto, han mancillado tu alma y tu cuerpo, y eso me apena, igual que el hecho de pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue._

 _Algunos te han llamado «cobarde» y eso es porque en realidad no te conocen. Yo, que durante mucho tiempo pensé que eras una cuchara rastrera, he podido convencerme de que te conocía demasiado poco cuando empecé a juzgarte._

 _Los demás tampoco tendrían por qué hacerlo._

 _No justifico tus acciones pues sabes que hacer lo correcto siempre ha estado en el canon de mi vida, pero soy capaz de reconocer que a diferencia de muchos de nosotros, hay cosas por las que no tuviste oportunidad de elegir. Y eso todavía me duele._

 _Me duele porque cuando descubrí a esa persona que estaba detrás de la coraza del matón de Hogwarts, me di cuenta de que merecías más de lo que obtuviste. Igual que yo, que desde el más recóndito lugar que puedas imaginar sigo pensando en ti como la primera vez._

 _¿Habrá una última oportunidad para un beso?_

 _El aroma a menta y brisa fresca de tu cuerpo sigue impregnado en el mío y sé que pasarán años antes de que haya alguna manera de reemplazarlo de una manera eficaz. Solo espero que cuando llegue el último día, aquel en el que inevitablemente nos encontremos, puedas percibir en mis ojos todo aquello que no te he dicho con palabras._

 _Te amo, Draco Malfoy._

 _Lo hago desde antes de ser consciente de ello._

 _Tuya,_

 _Hermione._

—Hermione —llamó Harry desde el exterior—. ¿Estás despierta?

Hermione, que había estado escribiendo sentada sobre su cama, se levantó de su lugar, tomando su varita y abrigándose bien para empezar su guardia.

Ahora eran solo ellos dos y mientras Ron decidía regresar (o no hacerlo), debían cuidarse las espaldas.

—Ya voy, Harry —contestó, cogiendo en sus manos la carta que acababa de escribir.

Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y a pesar de que había escrito aquellas líneas con el corazón, de antemano sabía que el destinatario de las mismas, jamás las recibiría. No porque no lo deseara, sino más bien porque el destino quería que así fuera.

Aunque ella deseara con toda su alma una historia diferente.

— _Incendio_ —pronunció y las pequeñas llamas se esparcieron por el trozo de papel que se consumió antes de que ella saliera de la tienda.

* * *

Nótese mi falta de tiempo y dedicación. Espero que no haya ido tan mal XD.

Gizz.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER** : Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del Noveno Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos».

Canción: **Condition of desperation – Randy Porter.**

* * *

 **Capítulo X.**

 **Madness**

… _So I sing this song for you_

 _My heart's like a clown in a circus_

 _Forever I'll be trapped in this crazy condition of desperation…_

Hermione mordisqueó suavemente el lápiz que tenía en la mano, tratando de entender el ejercicio de química que el profesor Snape le había dicho que estaba mal planteado, pero por más que le daba vueltas a las fórmulas de los compuestos, no lograba encontrar el error.

Era buena en la materia y estaba más que convencida de que había acatado al pie de la letra las orientaciones del maestro, entonces, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mal?

Era la primera en llegar a clase, la última en irse y una de las únicas que levantaba la mano para preguntar aquello que no lograba comprender. ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente para lograr la excelencia? Se esforzaba el doble que la mayoría, porque a diferencia de estos, ella tenía que mantener un buen promedio si quería continuar en la escuela.

Su familia de clase media jamás hubiera podido pagar una escuela tan cara, y de no haber sido por la beca que ganó gracias a su coeficiente intelectual, ahora mismo estaría un paso más lejos de poder aspirar a entrar a la Escuela Superior de Medicina de Londres, pues la mayoría de estudiantes del prestigioso lugar eran precisamente exalumnos de Hogwarts.

La Escuela Superior de Medicina de Londres: El sueño de toda su vida.

Hermione siempre había querido ser médico. Le apasionaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el fascinante cuerpo humano, jamás le había temido a las heridas y tampoco le asqueaba la sangre, pero lo más importante, disfrutaba de tener la posibilidad de ayudar a otros.

Esa era su más grande motivación a diario. Aquella que la hacía levantarse cada mañana con energías renovadas para poder aprender cosas nuevas, pero sobre todo, para soportar al idiota más grande del planeta, como ella lo había bautizado.

Draco Malfoy había sido un dolor en el trasero desde el primer día en que Hermione había pisado el suelo de Hogwarts.

Snob por excelencia, aquel chico rubio de ojos grises era el hijo del presidente de una de las compañías más importantes de todo el país, y por consiguiente, el heredero de una de las fortunas más cuantiosas de Londres.

Al principio, había querido demostrarle a la chica que él era el rey de la escuela y que todo el mundo estaba a su servicio, haciéndole cualquier cantidad de groserías que iban desde ridiculizarla en el comedor, hasta hacer que su foto estuviera publicada en el diario escolar bajo el título de «el caso de caridad más molesto de todos los tiempos».

Sin embargo, lo que Draco jamás esperó fue encontrarse con alguien a quien no le inspiraba miedo y que en cambio, se atrevió no sólo a desafiarlo, sino también a romperle la nariz delante de sus mejores amigos, haciendo que se replanteara las cosas y que se diera cuenta de que por primera vez alguien veía más allá de su apellido y su fortuna, tratándolo como a su igual y diciéndole en la cara que lo detestaba.

Desde entonces, Hermione había tenido que soportar no sólo a algunos molestos compañeros que aún se burlaban de ella, sino también a un Draco Malfoy que estaba en todas partes.

Ella no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del chico, pero estaba segura de que había enloquecido. En cuestión de semanas, «el rey de Hogwarts» se había vuelto frecuente en sus ratos de biblioteca e incluso, se había aparecido más de cinco veces por el café donde trabajaba en sus ratos libres para ayudarse con sus materiales escolares.

¿Quién entendía al idiota?

Las miradas de molestia que antes le dirigía ahora parecían llenas de curiosidad, igual que las preguntas que le hacía cada vez que ella le daba alguna oportunidad de que le hablara. Draco parecía haber encontrado un espécimen fascinante que deseaba estudiar a fondo, mientras ella rogaba porque la escuela terminara pronto para que dejara de comportarse como un acosador.

Era molesto estar entre gente adinerada tanto tiempo, pues, Hermione creía que aquello le afectaba el cerebro dado que la mayoría de estos no tenían uno propio.

* * *

Aquel día, Hermione comía en una mesa solitaria del comedor mientras revisaba la revista de medicina que había conseguido en el puesto cerca de su casa. Tenía pocos amigos, y a decir verdad, disfrutaba de la soledad que le proporcionaba el hecho de ser la chica _diferente_ de la escuela.

El almuerzo era más disfrutable cuando no había nadie cerca para estropearlo, aunque la paz no siempre se mantenía.

—¡Oye, Granger! —Draco estaba de pie cerca de la mesa de Hermione, mientras varios pares de globos oculares permanecieron centrados en ellos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella sin dejar de ojear su revista.

—El sábado a las cuatro en punto en Hyde Park.

—¿Ah? —preguntó ella volviendo la vista al chico que ya se iba.

—No llegues tarde.

Hermione no pudo evitar que en su rostro apareciera una expresión de asombro, mientras sus compañeros disimuladamente volvieron a sus actividades.

¿Quién diablos se creía Malfoy para ponerle una cita?

No la cumpliría. Él no era nadie para decirle qué hacer o a dónde ir, además, ese día tenía trabajo en el café.

No.

Definitivamente no iría.

* * *

 _ **Sábado. 6:00 p.m. Café Hogsmeade…**_

—¡Vaya que fue una tarde muy productiva! —Ginny contaba los billetes de sus propinas mientras Hermione se colocaba su abrigo. Fuera del café empezaba a nevar—. A propósito, ¿tú no tenías una cita?

—¿Una cita? —bufó—. No es una cita cuando la otra parte no asegura que va a asistir.

—Tienes razón, además, ya es muy tarde. Es imposible que Malfoy siga esperándote, tendría que estar loco para eso.

—Corrección: Malfoy _está_ loco —contestó Hermione, pensativa— ¿Tú crees que…? No. Es imposible.

Ginny observó a su amiga colocarse su bufanda y salir apurada del lugar.

* * *

 _ **Hyde Park…**_

Hermione caminó por la avenida principal del parque donde todavía había unas cuantas personas que departían a pesar de la suave nevada que empezaba a blanquear el suelo.

El frío se colaba sin piedad por su ropa, lo que hacía más improbable que el rubio todavía estuviera por ahí. La chica se sentía bastante tonta buscándolo entre las personas que todavía quedaban en el lugar, pero había sentido que tenía que llegar hasta allí si deseaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo con Draco.

Maldito idiota bipolar.

Estaba a punto de irse a su casa cuando una molesta y conocida voz, la sobresaltó.

—¿Acaso no tienes un reloj, Granger? —Draco permanecía recostado detrás de un árbol—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó mirando la costosa joya en su propia muñeca.

—Nunca te dije que iba a venir —contestó ella, restando importancia al chico que se acercaba.

—Pero lo hiciste, ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que esperar?

—¿Es que acaso no tenías nada mejor que hacer? —Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Disfrutas demasiado de molestarme.

—Molestarte es muy divertido —contestó él con una flamante e irritante sonrisa que Hermione no pasó desapercibida—. Pero hoy tengo algo mejor que hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella con curiosidad mientras Draco tronó sus dedos, haciendo que las pequeñas fuentes de agua alrededor de ambos se iluminaran majestuosamente.

Los colores brillantes de las luces hicieron del espectáculo algo hermoso de ver y Hermione no pudo disimular su asombro. El agua en contraste con los pequeños copos de nieve que caían, se asemejaban a las noches de navidad que había visto en sus sueños.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó Draco viendo la expresión maravillada de Hermione—. Esto es algo sencillo de hacer para alguien como yo.

—Ya lo creo —contestó ella—. Pero estoy segura de que _alguien_ como tú, no lo disfruta de la misma manera en que lo hago yo.

Ambos sonrieron.

—¿Por qué querías que viniera? —preguntó ella.

Draco volvió a tronar sus dedos, pero esta vez fue una melodía suave la que empezó a sonar. Todavía había personas en el lugar y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que de seguro se estaban convenciendo de que ambos estaban locos, mucho más ahora que Draco le estaba tendiendo una mano para invitarla a bailar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿No es obvio?

Draco tiró de ella, colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica que se estremeció por la cercanía.

Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy estaba loco. Y ella también por seguirle el juego.

—¿No te parece que esto es mucho más disfrutable que nuestras constantes peleas?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. —Todavía no me agradas.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pero ya no me odias y eso es un avance.

Hermione también sonrió y por primera vez desde que llegó a aquel sitio, se dejó llevar por la locura de su acompañante.

—Pues será mejor que no te acostumbres.

* * *

Esta soy yo escribiendo algo contra reloj XD.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER** : Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco conmigo son míos.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el Décimo Reto «Historias en canciones» de foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos»

Canción: **Because I'm stupid – Kim Hyun Joong**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI.**

 **Stupid**

… _Honja dashi tto crying for you_ _  
_ _Honja dashi tto missing for you_ _  
_ _Baby I love you! I'm waiting for you…_

El cielo había empezado a oscurecerse mientras lejanos truenos anunciaban que se avecinaba una fuerte lluvia. El clima había cambiado en cuestión de horas, haciendo que Theo se sintiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Había pensado todo el día en lo que haría una vez que se encontrara con Hermione y a pesar de eso, no se sentía seguro de que aquella fuera la decisión correcta. Sabía que estaba jugando con su suerte y también era consciente de que de la chica dependía la felicidad de más de una persona.

Incluyendo la de Draco.

Pero Theo no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo pues él la había amado desde mucho antes que Draco se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella era la mujer de su vida. De vez en cuando era inevitable que recordara cómo había empezado esa relación que estaba a puertas de consolidarse y a la vez, era imposible que no lamentaba con pesar que su cobardía no le hubiera permitido jamás acercarse a ella.

Aunque todavía esperara tener un chance.

Theodore Nott era una buena persona, pero estaba cansado de tener que sacrificarse por otros. Lo había hecho por su padre cuando le había pedido que abandonara sus sueños para dedicarse al negocio familiar. Lo había hecho también por su madre, evitando derrumbarse cuando había decidido marcharse abandonándolos a él y a su padre, y ahora pretendían que lo hiciera por su mejor amigo dejándole el camino libre con la que fuera el amor de la vida de ambos.

No era justo y como ella era quien tenía la última palabra, le mostraría sus opciones antes de que pudiera elegir.

Le haría ver que siempre había estado a su lado, protegiéndola, haciéndola reír, escuchando aquellas historias absurdas que no parecían atraer el interés de nadie más —incluso el de sus dos mejores amigos—, observando detenidamente la manera tan adorable como enrollaba sus rizos en los dedos cuando estaba nerviosa o la forma graciosa como fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba enfadada.

Porque él la merecía y ella merecía a alguien como él, y aunque sabía que Draco también la amaba, estaba convencido de que nadie podría hacerla tan feliz.

Por eso había caminado en la soledad de la tarde y se había lanzado al vacío justo en el momento en que las primeras gotas habían empezado a caer, empapando su rostro y los castaños rizos de Hermione que lo miraba con una mezcla de angustia y preocupación. Le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirle y ella como buena amiga que era, había acudido a su encuentro para demostrarle que no estaba solo y que siempre contaría con su apoyo aunque estuviera casada con otro.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella y la voz le tembló por el frio. La ropa empapada le avisaba que no debía permanecer tanto tiempo a la intemperie si no quería enfermar y tener que llegar al día de su boda con un fuerte resfriado.

Pero Theo no pudo decir nada de lo que tantas veces había ensayado frente al espejo y en un golpe frenético de adrenalina se lanzó hacia ella y atrapó sus labios en los suyos, haciendo que sintiera la calidez que emanaba su ser; esa que ella había sembrado en su interior el día en que sus ojos oscuros se habían posado en la tormenta de azul infinito que eran los de él.

Y por un momento todo se paralizó y el tiempo dejó de ser tiempo, y la lluvia que continuó cayendo empapó dos corazones que habían alcanzado el límite de los latidos, uno lleno de esperanza y el otro sumido en una gran confusión.

—No te cases —logró decirle cuando ambos se separaron. Los rostros empapados por la lluvia, a pesar de que Theo sabía que en el de ella las lágrimas se habían entremezclado con el agua.

Era un egoísta. Un estúpido por creerse con el derecho de arruinarle la vida a la mujer que amaba, pero aun así se había permitido soñar cuando ella también lo había besado, a pesar de que ahora lo mirara con dolor.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Los ojos oscuros de Hermione lucían temerosos y aquello hizo que el poco valor que Theo traía consigo flaqueara.

—No te cases —repitió él acercándose despacio a ella rogando porque no huyera antes de que le confesara sus sentimientos—, por favor.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Hermione lucía aturdida y aunque su expresión rompía el corazón de Theo, tenía que jugársela pues era su última oportunidad.

—Te amo, Hermione —pronunció despacio. El pulso acelerándose sin control.

—No, por favor —suplicó ella, sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba. Los ojos azules de Theo fijos en los suyos con un deje de esperanza que no había notado antes y que ahora la hacía sentir culpable de haber recibido sus labios sin protestar.

—Te he amado desde antes que _él_ lo hiciera.

—No hagas esto —le contestó al fin dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas—. No me hagas elegir entre él y tú porque sabes que lo elegiré a él.

Theo suspiró.

En el fondo lo sabía, pero se había dicho a sí mismo que daría la pelea, y eso era lo que había hecho aunque desde el principio se hubiera sentido perdedor.

—Lo lamento —dijo ella antes de alejarse de él mientras la lluvia continuó cayendo y borrando el rastro de sus pasos.

—Yo lo lamento aún más.

* * *

Aquel era el día más feliz de su vida. Le había dado el sí al hombre que amaba en presencia de su familia y sus mejores amigos, quienes les habían deseado lo mejor del mundo, y esa era una sensación que nada en la vida podría superar.

Una sensación que había acabado de borrar el recuerdo de aquel beso bajo la lluvia que por un momento había conseguido hacer que dudara.

—Quiero proponer un brindis por dos de mis mejores amigos, Draco y Hermione, porque espero que sean felices y se complementen el uno al otro por el resto de sus vidas —pronunció Theo levantando la copa de champagne.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en el padrino de su boda, escrutándolos inconscientemente en busca de aquello que había visto en esa lejana ocasión, pero no encontró nada.

Theo por su parte consiguió lo que muchas veces había logrado en el pasado: ocultar sus emociones de aquella mujer que lucía hermosa en su vestido blanco de novia.

El semblante radiante de la nueva señora Malfoy era una muestra de que aquel era uno de los días más importantes de su vida, lo que acabó por convencerlo de que quizás cabía la posibilidad de que ella sí pudiera ser feliz con alguien más. Sabía de antemano que Draco también la amaba y que estaría dispuesto a poner el mundo a sus pies y eso por ahora bastaba para hacer que no fuera miserable.

A pesar de que aquel beso bajo la lluvia permaneciera aun latente en su memoria.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son personajes del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a Rowling, lo que deja claro que tampoco son míos.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa del Décimo Primer Reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo donde tres están unidos».

Canción: **Eres — Michael Ronda & Karol Sevilla**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII.**

 **Eres**

 _Eres un mar donde navegan emociones,_

 _El cielo en el que flotan corazones_

 _Mi cómplice, mi guía y mucho más_

 _Mucho más..._

La observo llegar al Gran Comedor como cada día, abstraída en sus pensamientos, perdida en un mundo que solo ella logra entender, pero del que yo haría parte sin pensarlo dos veces.

Su cabello rubio revuelto, enredado en una maraña decorada con algo que no reconozco me hace pensar en un campo de trigo maduro rodeado de mariposas; tan hermoso y tan libre. Sus ojos grises como nubes de tormenta hacen que me pierda en mis pensamientos que están embargados de ella, llenos de su dulce sonrisa y de su inocente caminar.

Ella, mi amiga, mi amada, la princesa de mi cuento de hadas, la que no tiene idea de que suspiro cada noche por su voz, por ser el dueño de uno solo de sus latidos. La chica de la que todos se burlan por no seguir estereotipos, la que se adueñó del corazón de la serpiente, de aquella serpiente que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir entrar en sus sueños, la misma que no ha sido capaz de decirle a ella, a la única que lo llena a plenitud que la quiere.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hablarle a la luna?

Porque ella, igual que el astro que gobierna la noche lleva el dulce nombre de Luna.

Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces he logrado hablarle en mis ensoñaciones porque en la realidad me cuesta pensar en qué podría decirle que le interesara a ella, a la mujer que es capaz de transformar la realidad en fantasía, a la que tiene el coraje de mirar a la muerte a la cara y sonreírle, a la que tiene un intelecto disfrazado de ingenuidad.

Eres diferente. Como yo.

¿Cómo decirte, luna de mis noches que te amo?

* * *

 _Eres pregunta y respuesta, mi euforia y mi calma_

 _Eres tu bella sonrisa, la rima y el alma_

 _Eres el frío, el calor_

 _Eres el miedo, el valor_

 _Eres la sombra que sale cuando quema el sol..._

Tú piensas que eres invisible para mí, pero te he visto antes.

Te he visto siguiéndome con la mirada cada vez que nos encontramos. He visto como tus ojos azules reflejan lo que sientes cuando te quemas el cerebro pensando en qué puedes decir que llame mi atención las veces en que nos topamos en un pasillo.

He visto como sonríes cuando yo también lo hago, aunque no tengas idea de que lo hago contigo.

¿Por qué no me hablas?

Si te decidieras a hacerlo habría muchas cosas que me encantaría decirte y tal vez lo haga antes que tú, quizás algún día durante el siguiente año, o tal vez mañana, o quizás esta noche cuando como todas las noches, me encuentres de casualidad camino a tu sala común.

Sé que muchos piensan que estoy loca y creen incluso que eso me afecta, pero te he escuchado defenderme cuando crees que no puedo enterarme y he podido caer en cuenta que eres diferente. Que eres una excepción a la regla en un mundo de repeticiones. Que eres alguien como yo.

¿Qué podría decirte para que entendieras que estoy esperando por ti?

Quisiera que pudieras ser consciente de la otra parte de la historia, esa en la que yo te devuelvo la mirada cuando me observas en el Gran Comedor. La misma en la que me imagino contigo viendo el cielo en una noche despejada en la que fingirás mirar las estrellas mientras intentarás entender qué fue lo que vi en ti, mientras yo me pregunto lo mismo.

Pareces perdido, pero es solo porque eres diferente, como yo.

Y ahora vienes caminando con tus ojos en un libro que finges leer, aunque sé que ya sabes que te vi porque tiemblas ligeramente y yo sonrío porque eso es demasiado tierno. Quieres desviar tu camino y también quieres tropezar conmigo intencionalmente para tener una excusa para mirarnos de frente por primera vez.

¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Creo que tal vez sea mejor que lo haga yo.

—Hola, Theodore Nott —te digo y levantas la vista, y un imperceptible sonrojo se apodera de tus mejillas y de las mías porque de nuevo he tenido la osadía de ignorar las reglas que en alguna parte se supone que alguien escribió para estos casos.

Aunque no me importe en realidad.

—Hola —respondes escuetamente y creo que te arrepientes de haber sonado tan seco porque tus ojos dicen que te castigas mentalmente por parecer idiota.

Pero no lo eres. Solo estás asustado. Y aunque no lo parezca, quizás yo también lo esté porque esto parece menos simple de lo que creo y de lo que tu crees también. Entonces decido sonreírle a tu sonrisa y me marcho para dejarte analizando lo que acaba de pasar.

—Espera, Luna —pronuncias, y haces impredecible lo que parecía evidente. Me giró y te veo como nunca antes te he visto, tomando mi mano contra todo pronóstico.

* * *

Y lo hiciste una vez más, me diste una lección y me demostraste que estaba equivocado.

Me habías visto antes, te habías dado cuenta de que yo te miraba, de que sabía que estabas aquí, ¿te habrás dado cuenta también de que te amo? Lo dudo, tu mirada me dice que todavía lo ignoras y es extraño porque eres de esas personas capaces de ver en el interior de los demás, sabes leer corazones aunque el mio parece estar escrito en un idioma que no conoces.

Me hablaste y no supe que decir, no porque no hubiera soñado antes con este momento, y no porque no conociera de memoria las palabras que deseaba decirte cuando fuera yo el que valientemente te dirigiera la palabra. No porque no tuviera claro lo que significas para mi.

Y al ver que soy idiota te marchas, pero te detengo, y tomo tu mano, y vuelvo a perderme en el mundo de ese tacto suave que solo me había atrevido a imaginar. Entonces entiendo que acabas de abrir la puerta para que yo entre.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte —dices y me vuelves a tomar por sorpresa. Soy demasiado predecible pero tú, tú eres un mar de sorpresas.

Entonces sonrío.

—¿Te quedarías un rato para platicar? —te pregunto, y, aunque no sé lo que voy a decirte me alegro de haber sido capaz de hacerlo.

—Claro —contestas y me sonríes, y, siento una sensación placentera llenar mi interior.

Tu sonrisa es hermosa y por primera vez desde que te conozco... es totalmente para mi.

 _Eres un confidente de todas mis emociones_

 _La causa, la razón de mis canciones_

 _Los sueños, la verdad y mucho más_

 _Mucho más..._

Eso eres.


End file.
